Of Mad Hatter and Truth Serums
by nanu107
Summary: "How can I find a husband?" She asked suddenly, turning to look at him. Oh! She wanted advice in getting a man. Too bad he was a man and never gave good advice.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Mad Hatter and Truth Serums**

Really I'll try to keep this simple: saw the movie loved them, wept because they are not mine.

Love it never considered I would be writing something like this, the Mad Hatter and Alice preposterous! But here I am sitting watching videos in youtube and wondering when is the dvd/blue ray whatever is coming out. Here's a little piece that came to me in dream of Nyquil and vitamin C. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Tea had been delightful, and the company never better. So much that neither Mally or Hare or Hatter actually wanted to get up and leave. So they continued they tea, as if nothing were wrong; throwing things about, serving tea on broken cups, having scones and buttering them to throw them away.. Yeah, things couldn't get any better. At some point Hare had fallen asleep, and Mally was nodding dangerously close into Morpheus' embrace, and the Hatter wasn't any better. Underland around them had grown greener, more colorful… And how beautiful it was. Since the return of the White Queen to power things only got better and better… like these long tea parties. Gasping awake from some figment of a dream, Hatter blinked quickly several times and looked up. His tea had gone cold, and so had the one in the empty seat to his right. Quickly dumping both teas to the ground he refilled with still warm brew in the kettle on his left.

"Whose tea is that? I see Mally's and Hare's but whose…?" Hatter snatched the tea cup from Chess' grasp and cradled it tenderly in his palms, looking rather disgusted by a pair of foreign hands touching this special cup. The cat's grin grew wider and vanished to reappear at his usual spot at the end of the table. "Really Tarrant, you should let go already. Forgive and forget or whatever comes first." The cat fixed himself a cup of tea as he spoke, and at the end of the table he head the Hatter's breath hitch. Unwilling to suffer the verbal attack from the last time, the cat purred a smirk. "But if it's your wish to wallow in misery, go on."

"What do you want Chess, not that you aren't invited to tea, but you are rather unwelcome right now." His eyes turned, rather quickly, from black to its natural green, a lazy smile plastering quickly on his lips.

"I have a message." The hatter lifted his clock from its hiding place inside his pocket, looking bored, and then turned to the cat.

"Well?"

"Queen Mirana wishes you to know that she'll be dropping by within the next three days. She has some matters to discuss with you."

"Three days, hmm." He said, growing serious all of a sudden, eyes darting away to stare at some unknown point in the sky… "Well that's too bad we are having such a good time here." He served some more tea, and prepared a scone for the dunking in his tea. "Did you mention what she'll come discuss?"

"No, only that it was an important matter."

"If it were important it wouldn't wait for three days. Of course I am glad that she'll take that long to come because my house…." Here he stopped and quickly got up, breaths hitching as he seemed to remember something awfully important. He rambled something about some _new tea at home_, scone and tea cup in hand, to hurry away.

"Tarrant? What is the matter?!" Asked the cat, still grinning, watching the mad human leave. He knew the answer he just wanted to hear it from the Hatter. The crash of several cups made Hare and Mally wake up, turning to see the Hatter leaving.

"There are some… erh business I have to take care of." And he stopped, returned and picked the cup that was by the empty seat to his right, hurrying to the road again. "I'll be back in a while!" And he vanished into the forest.

"What was all that about?"

"The Queen is coming for a visit and he's off to make his place presentable."

* * *

The Hatter's house was a small two story cottage that sat in the most beautiful clearing of the entire forest. Or so his family had thought once, before the Horovendush day. And he'd visited a very few times since it happened. But here he was bound to clean this pigsty before the White Queen could even set foot outside of her marble arch castle. Marmoreal was three days away, and she should be already on her way so without a moment to waste he took a good look to assets the damage done to the entire garden.

"Oh my… This might take longer that I thought."

And the Hatter was fast doing his things; his hats and dresses, and with tea he was even faster but this… Horrendous, hideous, horrifying… "Tarrant." Said the cat, appearing beside his friend with a grin, head rolling slowly clockwise making the Hatter shake his head and wince.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"You've got quite the challenge before you."

"I can do it."

"I didn't say you couldn't, but it'll take longer than usual." Taking off his hat, the Hightopp placed it over the cat's head.

"Keep it for me alright? I'll be right back for it." And with that he lifted his sleeves and got to work. "The worse part will be outside, the inside should be intact."

"I'll just wait on the porch for you, with this sweet, sweet hat." And he flew away, in the general direction of the house. It took a good four hours for Tarrant to finish the garden, even cutting a large hat of a rather angry bush that had overgrown in the very middle of his land, and to free the flowers from the ivy. Soon he was walking into the porch, to sit for a moment beside his resting hat, the cat snuggled close to its inside and purring. "Well that was easy." He said with a little smile and turned to look at his garden, fitted for a Queen. And so she was visiting, so he lifted his hat, cleaning a bit of broken leaves that had fallen over it while frowning and stood.

"Done for the day?"

"Hardly. I have a lot more work inside. Now if you excuse me."

"I was really enjoying myself, but well…" And the cat vanished. "I'll be visiting soon, old friend." He said softly as Tarrant pulled an oddly looking set of keys and opened the door. Inside the air was cold, and a little stale. The whole house was dark, because outside the sun was falling, and because (he now remembered) he went to Marmoreal to get some candles and returned without them. So he'll have to improvise. Closing the door behind his back, and setting the hat on its safe spot over the sofa, the Hatter looked around for some wood for his fireplace. He found some ancient matches and lighted the darkening house.

The place was messy and dirty, but overall in good condition. The far wall was a deep pink, the one leading to the other side of the garden purple and colors splashed from wall to wall. The stairs were ble, the carpet red, the ceiling yellow, the hallway green… He still liked the overall decoration and only though in changing the china sitting over the table because it only had one serving; he ought to get a bigger table, who could serve two or three more. After all he could get visit at any time. He spent the night cleaning the living room, and decided (once he was done) to have some tea before proceeding… But fell asleep sitting down, without even pouring a drop of tea. It was a good thing too because it turned in his tired state he'd brewed some guava seeds for tea. When he woke up, a few hours later, the Hatter felt silly; it's been a long time since he felt that silly…

By suppertime he had the house sparkling clean. And so it was time to get himself clean. After that he could have some tea and then hurry find some candles for the queen's visit and then more tea. Could even try and find Hare and Mally… Mm, apple crisp sounded good at the moment. Happy to have a menu (or at least some of it) in mind (surely it was a joke, he lost his mind a long time ago!) the Hatter continued his day while whistling. Bath ready and warm, always a bit warmer than the water for tea, Tarrant slid his naked body into the tub. His thought mixed quickly as they usually did, and hands worked the soap over his body.

" _And hast thou slain the Jabberwock? Come to my arms, my beamish boy! Oh frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!_" He suddenly said, to no one in particular and stopped. His hair wet and dripping warm droplets to the still waters around him. She propped into his mind with surprising speed, only to leave equally fast. _Faster than the jabberwocky's blood could carry her, eh?_ His mind responded, mocking him. But that was what he should have done, right? He should have lifted Alice in his arms and danced, danced because the Red Queen was no longer in rule and they had won their freedom. He should have lifted her and spun her around, just for the sake of spinning her lovely golden locks. He should have kissed her for the sake of kisses, for the joy of love. But he didn't, and now here he sat water cold and body drenched trembling as the sky above him shed tears of snow.

Wait, snow? He was sad but he only begun thinking about Alice, the weather wasn't suppose to be this affected until he was more depressed right? It didn't made sense. But at least it snapped him out of that reverie of thought that usually ended making him do something crazy; like get good manners. Anyway he got up quickly from his cold tub and drained the water. Within fifteen minutes he was dry and properly dressed, and brewing some decent tea. He'll go out later, if the snow permitted, and find himself some apples for his apple crisp, and probably some pears as well to mix in. Happy to finally sit on the new table he set yesterday (that now suited more than one person) he fixed tea for two. Served his tea, buttered a scone and sat happily to sip away. Outside the sun mixed with the falling snow and for a moment he had the vague idea of a memory; a child cradled in his lap blonde and blue eyes looking up at him as he fixed a slightly cooled but still buttery and nice scone for the child, while his mother, the champion of the Queen sat and smiled at them. Tea would be perfect that way, beside the ones he loved more than tea itself. Or hats. He held the cup for longer than usual staring out the double door that lead to his garden and remembered what had never happened.

But if he had been half mad to dream that particular non existing memory up, why wasn't he mad enough to make it true? Right the subject of his affections was far away. Letting out a sigh Hatter turned back to the table and sipped his tea. Outside the snow started falling harder, and for a moment he wondered if he was the one affecting the weather. But it couldn't be, he'd been careful not to upset himself for long, and for this kind of snow to fall for only a second (or couple of minutes) of Alice in his mind?

Oh the apples!

* * *

OMG! Would you look at that! The letters are no longer green they are now blue and expecting to be clicked so you can review to your hearts content… But be gentle I am not feeling well…


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Mad Hatter and Truth Serums**

Really I'll try to keep this simple: saw the movie loved them, wept because they are not mine.

Here we are chapter 2 and still going. So is my cold… Anyway hope you enjoy. And yes hopefully Alice will be making an appearance soon. Don't worry.

Love review, drop by the other side of the link I heard they are handing out scones and tea.

* * *

Once out Tarrant decided to check on the Hare and Mally, knowing them to be safe (and still having tea) would make his time with the Queen much more calmer. So with his pocket full of apples (and a few pears) he marched thanking the trees for their fruits towards the general direction of the tea party's current location: which was still the Hare's patio. Upon arriving a cup was thrown his way and a soothing calm touched his mind. They were fine.

"Hatter! Where did you go? We've been wondering where you went to."

"The Queen so happen to be on her way to visit me." He said, gaining a look of awe from both his companions. He cleaned his chair, covered with snow, and sat down without taking his hat. The little mouse walked closer offering tea. And as tempting as it was (he actually nodded but then halted himself) he couldn't stay for long. "So I'm here to see if you guys were ok before going back home."

"Oh, we are fine." Said the Hare, throwing a scone to the daisies at the entrance who huffed with indignation. "We'll just get our jackets in a minute and continue. Tea?"

"Yes please. NO! I have to go. Oh, by the way. Hare do you have some candles you might give me? I ran out."

"Sure, take as many as you want." And the hare took a box from beneath the tables and threw it towards the Hatter, who catch it mid air.

"Thank you." He took a few, being five, and then got up. "Here: an apple for your help. I'll drop by as soon as possible." He lifted his cup, sipped its contents and happily decided to leave. The Hare let out a laugh as Mally sipped her own cup; with that the Hatter told them to get a warm coat and left.

The house was warm and toasty when he returned, mainly because he left the stove on with some very special tea brewing, and because the fireplace was still alive. Coat wet, as was much of his clothing the Hatter decided to drop the apples on the kitchen counter and take a warm bath. And once done he could go upstairs and work for a bit. And the plan went on perfectly except for the work for a _bit_ part. He worked a _lot_, so much that by the time he realized what he was doing he was going through his fifth hat to match the seventh dress he'd made. And to his amazement they all seemed to fit Marmoreal's _nay_… Underland's Champion. Outside it was dark, up here he had another fireplace running as well and everything was still very warm. The windows were piled with snow and the wind outside whistled a song he knew from his childhood. But he couldn't remember the lyrics; his mother would have reminded him. So he just kept working while whistling the lovely tune.

His work with Alice's dresses was far from done. He still remembered that day she'd returned for a second visit and was wearing that dreadful… thing without style… and how she'd looked at the Red Queen's castle… _urgh_! So he took it upon himself to make her dresses for her third return, because she had promise to return again, and hats to go along with them. And he wondered how can a Champion be without a hat? And here he was waiting for her return impatiently, while making hats and waiting for the Queen… it seemed all he did was wait, didn't he? But he'd vowed to himself he would be patient; that the Mad Hatter would wait patiently for Alice's return. And to be happy with her was the best reward of them all.

"I wonder if the Queen would know why a raven is like a writing desk. I'll have to ask her tomorrow." And with that he finished sewing the hat and got up. It was time to call it a day.

What woke him up wasn't the snow blowing loudly outside, or the numbing cold, or even the smell of the brewing tea wafting from the kitchen… No what woke him up was the sound of loud knocks on the door. Tarrant hurried to pick up his coat and hat, making his head warm so he didn't loose his thoughts to cold, and hurried to the door. He opened it to find… The white rabbit. It was shaking inside its simple coat, ears down and a little ice setting on it's nose.

"My, you look positively charming on that coat Nivens!" Said the Hatter, a smile breaking his face in half. The rabbit's teeth shattered together and finally it snapped out of its cold trance.

"I am here to inform you that the Queen is almost here. She's very cold, not having brought a coat for her slender arms. Do you happen to have one you could lend her?"

"Well no, but give me a minute." And the Hatter closed the door in front of the rabbit, leaving him freezing there. Until it hit him in the head, having returned from the warmth of his hat, and he reopened the door. "Come in, get warm please. It's freezing out there." He was forced to lift the frozen rabbit and take him to the fireplace where a warm throw was placed around its small shoulders. Tarrant hurried into this workplace and found a piece of warm cloth and with a few snaps and stitches he created a white piece of warmth for the Queen. He hurried to change his clothes for his usual, yet clean, outfit and hat over his head he told the rabbit to stay. "Perhaps you can find out why a raven's like a writing desk while I'm gone. Yeah." And the Hatter opened the door. Snow had piled up high during the night and it was a bit difficult to walk, but following the steps of the rabbit he was quick to find the Queen's procession. The knights guarding the queen greeted him, and stopped the carriage, so he could take a look inside. And there was Mirana, shivering with cold, pale silver crown over hear small head and dark eyes fighting to stay in a smile.

"Dear Hatter." She was able to produce in a whisper, making Tarrant smile.

"My lady, I think you might find this of some use." He opened the little door of the carriage and handed her the large warm coat. Grateful she took the item and wrapped herself with it. "You are the best Hatter any queen could have."

"Yes, for I make dresses as well." And with a smile he closed the little door and moved before the cart. "Well gentlemen, home's this way!" And he started walking.

"You always have the best of teas for me. What is your secret, dear Hatter, for such good tea?" Mirana said softly, sipping the tea as the Hatter returned from the small gazebo outside, where he'd served hot cocoa to the guards so they kept warm and toasty inside their steel armors. The Hatter smiled at her and returned to his seat on the chair. Outside the snow had started to let up, and the wind had stopped almost completely.

"So far my secret's mine to tell no one, and even if you ordered my head off I would never share it." He said with a little smile, meaning the pun. "Besides you wouldn't visit again if I told you, would you my Lady?"

"It's Mirana, Hatter. Niven's here won't tell anyone."

"I doubt that very much, unless he want to end up ears first into the snow." The rabbit stared at him, annoyed, while sipping his warm cup of tea. "So, I doubt very much you came over to ask me for my secret tea recipe. Mirana of Marmoreal would never leave her castle unless something big was bothering her, and to be honest it also bothers me. Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

"You are right, something does bother me Hatter. And I need a friend to help me."

"Surely some of your ladies at the court would provide more … oh I have an apple crisp in the oven would you care for some?" He said quickly getting up and hurrying to the kitchen where a loud _ding_ was heard. "And I am quite mad, is it wise to ask advice from a Mad Hatter?"

"What better advice? After all Alice listened to you."

That got him to slow down, and stare out the window. "Indeed she did. That was until the little fellow left." His mood changed, and it wasn't until he realized he was holding the hot tray with the apple crisps with bare hands. He quickly set the tray down and smiled at the queen who started talking while looking out the glass window.

"I'm in quite the quandary my dear friend." She said suddenly as the wind started to pick up outside. "I want a baby." Two cups fell to the ground, shattering quite loudly. The Hatter excused himself from the kitchen, having trashed such precious brew, as the rabbit just coughed up the tea he was taking. The Queen hadn't notice, as she kept looking out the window, and the Hatter hurried to clean the mess, also throwing a rag towards the rabbit.

"My lady?" He asked, still too amazed by her unusual statement.

"I want to be a mother. I feel like my time is passing too quickly. Or am I being to rash about it? Is it a bad idea?"

"Sorry?"

"A baby. Do you think I should wait some more time?"

"Eh?" What in Underland was she asking of him?

"Maybe another year? It's hard to wait but I would do it." The Hatter felt color drain from his face, ti was a good thing he was serving the crisps… Oh right he _was_ serving them. "Alice has being gone for far too long, and Underland is in need of a new generation." Was she asking him to…? "How can I find a husband?" She asked suddenly, turning to look at him.

Oh! She wanted advice in getting a man.

Too bad he was a man and never gave good advice. "Well you can start by having some apple crisp." He said with a smile, serving her the sweet treat.

"Oh! How did you knew this were my favorites?"

"Beginner's luck." And he served himself some more tea in a new cup. They ate in silence for a while and then the Hatter turned slightly to his right, where the empty cup and seat greeted him, but it soothed him too to know some day she will be there, and the Queen would be asking _her_ for advice. The Queen, so far had made no comment about the third setting and smiled at him.

"I do have some suitors." The Hatter made a soft _hmm_ turning a little uncomfortable towards the rabbit, who just shook his head with a frown. "And I very much need your help to select which is the best for me."

"Select, my lady?"

"Well yes you see, I have many suitors. Since I am the queen, and single at that, it is normal that I have many suitors. One of them must become the king so I can have the baby of my dreams but her must be a good man who wants me for who I am and not my crown. Just remembering what happened to Iracebeth makes my skin crawl."

"Yeah, Stayne. I hope they are having a horrendous time in the outlands." His eyes darkening visibly as his fingers squeezed the cloth he held.

"Now Hatter no need to curse them…" Outside the wind settled. "And besides we have quite the happy subject here. No need to damage the mood."

"Sorry, Highness." He took a sip of his tea and played a bit with his apple crisp, "So what's this grand plan of yours, me Lady?"

"Tea parties." She said after a moment of silence, a little smile tugging at her lips. The Hatter looked at her amazed. "Tea parties, with each of this suitor's tea laced with some sort of truth serum that would make them tell you exactly what they want with me."

"Uhm, interesting idea. Amazingly good idea. You honor me but we have only one problem."

"Oh?"

"Yes, only a little small infinitesimal problem."

"Which is?"

"We have no truth serum in this land."

"Oh but I do have a formula, all we have to do is mix and try to see…"

"We already tried that."

"Oh? Really?"

"Hare was blue for three days, remember?"

"So that was what made the Hare blue." And they shared a laugh.

"More tea?"

"Yes, please."

When Chess had said everybody was crazy here, he meant it.

* * *

Clock below, don't leave just yet. We're giving out cookies! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Mad Hatter and Truth Serums**

Really I'll try to keep this simple: saw the movie loved them, wept because they are not mine.

My cat can sleep walk; I wasn't even aware cat could sleep walk until I saw my cat sleep walk and fall off the bed and mew because it was in pain. It was funny (sorry for those cat lovers out there, I'm a cat lover myself). So anyway here's the next chapter.

Oh by the way A/N: No my friends, this fic is Hatter/Alice, The queen is just trying to have a normal conversation outside of court… Although the Hatter isn't the best for a normal conversation, with the raven an all… Forget it, keep reading friends.

* * *

Back to Marmoreal for business the Hatter stood in the same balcony where he'd had a little chat with Alice, the night before the Frabjous day. He was just staring out at the distance, where a tall waterfall fell over already smooth rock and took a deep breath. Snow continued to fall, much to everybody's indignation, and the already white city seemed to glow like a tiny little pearl. At least that's what he thought when he was on his way and took a look in the distance. Alice would have stood in this very balcony, a beacon of silver wearing her beautiful clothes and in her right size…

No, he mustn't dwindle in hopes of impossible… He swallowed hard, and Tarrant felt a little lost. And he usually wasn't a little, usually he was a lot lost because let's face it he didn't have a mind to guide him. So usually he let his heart do the guiding, and so far the only thing that it had failed in do correctly was keeping Alice in Underland. But it had been her choice and it had been a good one, a wonder choice a marvelous choice to finish her choosing with that particular choice...

"Hatter!" Called a voice from behind making her draw in a deep breath and turn slightly to see Nivens standing there, looking worried.

"Thank you." He said in a little hissing voice. "I'm fine."

"Dinner's about to be served and the Queen request your presence in the hall. Follow me."

The Hatter cleared his throat again, this time in a little disgust. He usually avoided such formal gatherings because he wasn't part or at all fond of the society wrapped around the Queen, mainly because they thought him a weir mad man, and secondly because he much enjoyed the freedoms society didn't offer. First his home; he would have to stay in the palace and his home would be given away, his clothes; he would have to change them so he could be properly dressed, and ultimately his hat; his hat although a work of art would have to be _ehr_… handed away so he could have a new white hat. Because it was the White Queen's court after all… So with so many things he refused life within secluded society. Beside there were tea parties to attend and riddles to uncover and Alices to wait for… Wait, wait.

"Maybe someone there can give me an answer to some riddles." And with that he perched his perfectly designed hat over his wild orange hair and followed the white rabbit. They were in silence, unless the Hatter broke in several curses for being forced to dinner by the Queen, until they reached the outside of the grand dinning hall. "Well… I shouldn't make them wait." Said the Hatter, smiling to the rabbit who nodded…

Neither moved.

"Well?" Asked Nivens suddenly, making the Hatter jump.

"Yes, yes, well." And the hatter took several steps forward, leaning to take a peek at the grand hall. There was a long, long table; several chandeliers hanging form the ceiling gave perfect illumination to the grand dinner waiting for him. All the chairs except for a couple next to the queen were occupied and people chatted softly among themselves. The entire court and their mothers were there. "It's too crowded, maybe I should take my dinner somewhere else…" Suddenly the brave Hatter became nervous and pulled down his hat, gripping tightly at the tattered edges. He was about to turn tail, white rabbit holding onto his pant leg and groaning…

"Tarrant." They both froze. Mirana had that effect on people, being the Queen and all. Taking a deep breath, Tarrant fixed his hat on place and then entered the grand hall. "There you are, sir. We've been waiting for you." For once Tarrant didn't make a peep and hurried to sit on the chair reserved to him, on the right side of the Queen. Looking around the table he took off his hat and placed it over his lap, only then realizing that the chair beside his was empty, cups and glasses and plates… Just like his tea party table. The Queen motioned for dinner to be served and Tarrant let out a memory that was never real; a moment of Alice sitting beside him and smiling, golden locks moving as she fixed her chair… "Tarrant, I have the loveliest idea for a hat, we should sit down and talk about it, all right?"

"If you wish to, my Lady."

"Mr. Hightopp I have to congratulate you in all your wonderful creations. Where do you get all the inspiration?" Asked one of the court ladies smiling at the Hatter.

"Tea parties." And he gave the lady a particularly large toothy grin. "By any chance do any of you know why a raven is like a writing desk?" And he started eating.

After dinner Niven's lead the Hatter to the room he was to occupy during his stay in Marmoreal. The same room he usually stayed in, filled to the brim with hats, rolls of cloth and little objects to adorn the hats he created. There were dresses also, here and there, and to the far side of the room his colorful plaid bed, and bathroom… He continued to insist to the Queen that she should take this room and prepared for Alice's comfortable stay. Give him a smaller place to work and live, much like his house…

"_Nonsense_," She had said once. "_Alice's room is big enough and already prepare for her stay once she returns. This is your creative space, my dear Hatter, enjoy it to the fullest. As you used to_."

Sitting on the comfortable stool he used to work Hatter looked down at the three hats that sat unfinished before him. The first he had started on the night before the Frabjous day, having stop working when the ache to go to Alice became unbearable, the second was a hat Mirana had asked for but with her crown she had no use for it, right? And the third… It was a gift for the Queen's champion the dress that matched was tucked away in the safety of the nearest storage, also unfinished. At the moment Alice left; Hatter had seen no need or reason to finish this particular creation, and he couldn't well finish them for someone else, the very thought upset his stomach.

But now hope had rooted in his heart and he wished to finish all this marvelous creation. After all Alice always had the grace to arrive to Underland without a thing to wear. And since he was capable of giving her such small tokens of gratitude and love… Ah upon her return he'll dance such futterwaken that'll leave all futterwakens before it to shame. Only now if she hurried to return…Picking up the second hat Hatter picked up several white accents (always the best accents for Mirana) and decided that a thread of silk would work perfectly with it.

Too bad nobody at dinner could answer his riddle.

* * *

Morning catch him holding the first hat, almost finished, while dropped on the nearby lounge chair. At some moment during the night he'd dropped all the hats and dress that were comfortably resting over the purple chair and rested his tired body there. And he would have rested some more if it weren't for that incessant knocking. "Aye, aye." He said loudly, growling as he rolled up and set the hat over his workstation. Hurrying the opened the door. "Aye?"

"Mr. Hightopp, sir?" Said the nervous maid, standing outside the door. "It's almost noon and the Queen is very worried for you."

"Noon? How ridiculous…" His eyes widened with realization. "Oh! I missed morning tea. Tell the Queen I'm on my way."

"Very well sir." And he closed the door, decided to wash up quickly and change clothes before going to the queen.

It was rare for him to miss morning tea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Mad Hatter and Truth Serums**

Really I'll try to keep this simple: saw the movie loved them, wept because they are not mine.

My cat can sleep walk; I wasn't even aware cat could sleep walk until I saw my cat sleep walk and fall off the bed and mew because it was in pain. It was funny (sorry for those cat lovers out there, I'm a cat lover myself). So anyway here's the next chapter.

I futterwaken every time I get review… NO really with spinning head and torso and all…

* * *

"Hatter, are you alright?" Asked Mirana, too worried as he entered the terrace where they usually have tea. She glided towards him, to see if he was sick or hurt, and the Hatter just smiled.

"Quite, quite. I think I was more tired than I thought." He then turned to the tea table, and his belly rumbling.

"Well, then, come. Let us have tea." And she hurried to the table, the Hatter following suit and hurrying to serve the tea himself. The Queen told the maids to leave, and once alone took the cup the Hatter offered. "Well, I have searched the libraries of Marmoreal for days and still can't find that recipe for the truth serum."

"That's a relief." He murmured.

"What's that?"

"Would you like more cream?" She tasted her brew and shook her head. Meanwhile he just winced inwardly. "Well then, if we don't have the serum how can I serve tea to your suitors?" He buttered a scone and, out of habit, threw it down the balcony. The Queen was unbothered by this.

"I've been wondering about that too. I have a list of things that can be done." And she got up to search around her desk, a pretty white wood piece with lots of drawers. By the time she found her list, the Hatter was sipping the last of his second cup. He had after all missed breakfast tea, and the morning tea. "Here we go." And she sat, smiling as the Hatter expectantly waited to hear the ideas. "Number one; a stroll through the hallucination mushrooms, you know the ones the cooks keep to marinate the veal."

"The same mushrooms Hare and I use… Oops…" Hatter's eyes wide, and he just sipped more tea. If she found out what those mushrooms could really do she'll have them up rooted and banned. Mirana just narrowed her eyes and continued.

"Number two; a sleeping draught." A moment of silence.

"And how would that work?"

"After they wake up the hangover would be so bad they'll say anything for a calming draught. But now that I think about it that would harm them. And as would number 3 and 4."

"Isn't there any way we could find out what they were thinking? Maybe that way I can find out where my shoes hurried to."

"Darling your shoes are on your feet."

"Oh, more tea?"

"Please. Although there is a way… But no I doubt you'll want to do that." And she took the freshly prepared tea from his hands. Hatter waited for her to tell her that new way but Mirana simple sipped her tea and hummed. "This tea is absolutely delicious, how do you _do_ that?"

"My secret." And he sipped his tea. The Queen buttered a scone and took a small bite, turning to the gardens; the Hatter threw another scone down the balcony. Some more silence later. "Alright, aren't you going to tell me that last way?"

"Way to what?"

"The truth serum."

"Oh, well. Are you sure…?"

"Yes, please." He said in a wince, not wanting to lose his temper with her. The Queen smiled as he sipped his tea.

"Someone must travel to Alice's world." That got Tarrant to splutter his tea.

"What?"

"There's a truth serum over there. Scientist, I believe that's how they call their sorcerers there, have created a mixture of plants and herbs that serves as truth serum. A few drops and my suitors will be singing as Jubjub birds." She laughed looking at him. "Are you alright Tarrant?"

"Yes." He breathed out. "I'm alright."

"Isn't it a good idea?"

"Marvelous."

"I knew you wouldn't like it. Why does the prospect of visiting Alice's world is so dreadful to you?"

"I hadn't said a word, your majesty. I only worry that Alice is the only contact up there and to upset her time there… Wouldn't that be … not proper?"

"Since when do you care about propriety?"

"Good question. Once I have the answer I'll get back to you." And he got up to leave.

"Hatter, sit." And bound by oath he did. "I need that serum; I already sent word to Alice to have it ready for my delivery boy to pick all I need now is said delivery boy. Would you be my delivery boy?" Now he understood what the Red Queen had said on Frabjous day, those eyelids were powerful.

"Why me?"

"Because Nivens can't leave right now, none of my knights dare meet face to face with my champion and well you are her friend."

"Right." He said in a wince. Hatter turned away, eyes wide and green turning slightly yellow as he thought. He'd never wanted to bother Alice, he only wanted her to make up her own mind and return. Wouldn't him going up there upset her own plans? But then his heart cut into his thoughts and only then did he realized his mind had been restored to him. Because the mind and the heart always battled over such things. He'd be a fool to waste this opportunity, to see her after such long time would be heavenly. _But can you, my simple broken heart, take the pain of leaving her behind?_ Why was Mirana doing this to him?

"Hatter?" His head shook after her soft call, eyes turned away slightly narrowed.

"I want to see her." He admitted silently, sadly. "But I'm not sure I can…"

"You love her too much. Maybe seeing you is all she needs to return. Maybe…"

"She doesn't love me back. She wouldn't have left if she did."

"Hatter, of course she does."

"Not only tea and hats feed a man's soul." He said to no one in particular, eyes growing dark. "There are other needs too."

"Hatter."

"Forgive me your majesty; I seem to be needed somewhere else." And with that he left. Outside the Queen could see the wind picked up again and wondered when the snow would end.

* * *

The Hatter sat on the balcony of his own room, holding his hat with a weak grip as he stared at the falling snow. Snow usually was something that fell during winter, and winter was how one felt when depressed. With power in Underland enough to make the weather change, Mirana must be really depressed because of his answer to her newest idea. Although by now she was a grown girl and could very well choose the guy she wanted. But look how the Red Queen ended up, right? No wonder she wanted that truth serum so desperately. Maybe her desk could tell him how it was like a raven… Hatter slid into the comfortable lounge chair he used to sleep on the night before, and took a very deep breath. A knock on the door made him turn, and the door opened to reveal a tall man wearing court garbs and looking around the darkness of the room.

"Mr. Hatter?" Tarrant slid down, so his body was hiding. He wasn't in the mood to entertain. "Mr. Hightopp, are you here?" Tarrant winced (he was doing that a lot lately) and held his breath. "I can see your hair sticking over the arm rest sir, I know you're there." Right, his semiannual hair cut was due this afternoon, concluded the Hatter rising to sip up straight, with a fake smile.

"Sorry, didn't hear you come in." The man rounded the sofa and stood before the Hatter. Unlike any other court attendants, this man wore far more simple robes than the others, a sword at his side and a bit of chainmail on his chest. A guard, a high ranking guard. "Have you a message from the Queen?"

"No sir, but of her Majesty I must speak." The Hatter remained quiet. "I know not why the Queen has you around, and is none of my business to be asking this of you, but hear me Hatter you must tell her of the company she keeps."

"Company? Mine?"

"No. Of the Lieutenant Groves, the man they call IronFist down at the barracks. I've heard him talking to the other lieutenants and his plans for the Queen are not the best. He wishes, like the Dark Knave, to usurp her power and abuse it. You mustn't let this happen."

"Of course I won't let it happen. As soon as I have a confession from this lieutenant Groves I will make sure justice will be done to the Queen." It was preposterous of course, after this ideal peace age has finally set to have this kind of set backs. Where was a good spoon when you needed one? "What's your name, knight?"

"Actually I'm only a guard under her Majesty's orders. Belian's the name, my lord."

"And I'm only the Hatter. Then now go, Belian. I have some things to do before dealing with this lieutenant." And bowing the man left.

It was tea time after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Mad Hatter and Truth Serums**

Really I'll try to keep this simple: saw the movie loved them, wept because they are not mine.

I'm a bit depressed, my word count keeps going up and down and is not steady on the 2000+ that I'm trying to reach for each chapter. I'll be working on that for now on so expect long chapters… Not that it would bother any of you guys, I hope. Remember to review please and hope you enjoy.

* * *

After a quick cup of tea the Hatter continued working on the hat and dress combos he'd left unfinished. Then a quick shower and a change of clothes (that resembled the outfit he always wore) and he was off to find the Queen. What was a little difficult considering she was granting audiences to several of the inhabitants of Underland. So he decided to leave her a message for a private audience and went out to try and find someone having some decent tea. He was a bit disappointed when he only found several flowers gossiping and the ladies of the court walking around the gardens. The snow had piled up considerably, but the servants of the White Queen had being able to keep the paths of the gardens clean. Yet there wasn't much to be seen around here, only flowers struggling, gossiping, and white… Lots and lots of white.

The Queen should be feeling very sad because the snow hadn't let up. With power enough to affect the weather it must be the Queen having the blues… Although there were other people in Underland who could change things too. There was himself, but he wasn't that sad. There was the Red Queen… But she wasn't even aware of the power. And Alice. Hatter stopped walking and fighting a pile of snow moved through the gardens and finished his walk in a small gazebo. The little thing was built like a small room, and shaking his shoes leaving the snow on the carpeted entrance, removed his hat to clean the snow and sighed. He sat on the far side of the gazebo and looked out… Snow was falling again. And turning he saw a quiet Alice staring out at the snow, face quiet without a smile. Her eyes were casted at some unknown point in the distance. She was so sad. Her hair was curled, falling wonderful waves to her shoulders and back with the grace of a swan flying out of the waters of a quiet pond. Her legs were cuddled beneath her, covered with warm wool… And when he reached to touch her this sad Alice vanished. It would have been better if he asked her what was wrong; usually she at least turned to smile at him before vanishing.

Was it Alice? Depressed and longing to return to Underland?

Heaven's he missed her. And even now when he tried to be brave and not visit her…

"You are a fool Tarrant." Said a soft voice, a grin appearing beside his hat. The Purple cat appeared, leaning over the top hat with while purring. "Here you have a golden opportunity to see Alice and you let it go to waste."

"I haven't let it gone to waste. I'm still… thinking about it.

"About what? How many tea parties you'll miss while you are gone?" The cat scoffed. "Fool."

"Alice is more important than any tea party. Or hat." Tarrant lifted his hat, pink lace and all and pulled it away from the cat. "Beside I can't make her feel like we are pressuring her to return. She's got things to do, questions to answer… Maybe she found out …"

"Doubtful, her family is just too worried about making her marry."

"Marry?" He said, absentmindedly. It's being long since he considered things with the letter M.

* * *

The Hatter moved quickly through the large halls, determined to talk to the Queen even if it cost him his life (that wouldn't be too good but he wasn't thinking right) and pushed the doors to the audiences' room open. Holding his hat on his left side the Hatter made his way towards the Queen and once before her throne, had the courtesy of kneeling.

"I'll do it your Highness. I'll go get the serum." Mirana, who had been staring at him worriedly dropped her papers and stood hushing out every single one of her companions, even the man she had granted the audience to, promising to get another audience. Once alone the Queen turned to him and smiled.

"I thought you weren't going to do it."

"I will have to face my fears, Lady, I think why not now? Besides I've being considering things that begin with the letter M."

"And?"

"Most appropriate to meet Alice before marriage."

"Marriage? Alice's getting married?"

"She is?" He asked, getting up and bewildered, and Mirana just shook her head.

"Never mind." Mirana smiled and clapped her hands together. "Oh, dear Hatter thank you so much I know it's a lot to ask but is for a good cause."

"I'm aware. Now when do I leave?"

"A moment." She said with a little grin and turned to her small desk searching the book over it. "Is tomorrow good enough?'

"Perfect." He was about to turn and leave when the Queen cleared her throat. "Anything else me lady?"

"You can't… ehm… leave looking that that." A bit confused the Hatter looked down at himself and smiled.

"Oh, don't worry; I'll go make something new for the occasion."

The queen grimaced at his answer and smiled as best as she could. "No child I mean," Her hands moved around his hair and face. "Your general appearance. After all people in Otherland aren't fond of weir. See what happened to poor little Alice."

"If they don't accept Alice they don't deserve the name of society, my lady."

"Indeed, dear Hatter, but since you are to be there for a whole day maybe you can take a good look around and let me know if it's worth a visit." She said sweetly, and who could go against her, even when it went against one's principles? That didn't make sense, did it? "So here I have a special potion for you, dear Tarrant, it will give you the appearance of a normal man. Although who would want that, right?" She started walking hurriedly toward the left of her throne.

"You apparently my lady." He murmured following her closely.

"Sorry?"

"Just a loose thought me Lady." He filled in nervously, entering a quiet room with tall windows. "How normal would this potion make me, White Lady?"

"Amazingly, boringly normal."

Hatter shuddered and as the Queen started searching for something in the pile of books that was over the (of course) white desk, she hummed a merry tune. "Why can't you send someone else to bring the serum?" He asked suddenly setting his hat over his head.

"Well Niven's already in a very important assignment. Chess doesn't care to go and you know very well that when cat make their mind it's impossible to get them to work. And the Hare and Mouse are just too busy having tea."

"How about one of your knights, me Lady?"

"Knights? I have no knights. But once we are done with this particular event I shall knight you."

"I refuse to be knighted my Queen. I do this for a friend."

"It's the third time you refuse me knighting you Hatter, do you have something against serving the crown properly?"

"Wasn't a rebellion and helping your champion get here and the vorpal sword enough, me Lady?"

"Oh here we are! The Normal Irish Spell."

"Eh?"

"It was invented by an Irish Queen." He nodded, not surprised, and then hurried after the Queen who was just reading while walking. She knew perfectly the layout of the castle and didn't bump or miss a step all the way towards the kitchen where the Hare was preparing scones. The Hatter knew because one was thrown his way and he catch it. He took a bite and gave March the thumbs up.

"They are scrumptious."

"Have some tea with it!" And a cup was thrown the Hatter's way, he just dodged it. The Hare laughed and kept cooking, while Mirana set the book down.

"Majesty?"

"Yes, dear Hatter?"

"This isn't one of those spell you are trying for the first time, isn't it?"

"Of course not. I tried it once with my sister to try and make her normal."

Hatter just stared at her. He could guess that didn't go so well.

* * *

The potion had tasted like bitter butterscotch and sour melonbutter. So bad he almost threw it up; Hare had to make him a fresh batch of scones and tea to swallow it all down. All two quarts of it. Remembering still gave him goose bumps. But it hadn't work. Mirana had been most disappointed to see he was still the same old Hatter but he was happy to see he was still the same old Hatter. He fixed a new coat and pants for the trip and got his hat ready by brushing it lightly with the back of his hand.

"Oh, Hatter." It was Mirana again, and after having drank said amount of disgusting brew she made the Hatter was hopeful he wouldn't have to deal with her again, at least for an hour or so more. But with a smile he turned and answered her call. "I forgot to tell you, these are letters addressed by all our friends to Alice. Would you be as kind as to deliver them?" She dropped a large box over his working station, and the Hatter frowned. Hatter inspected the contents of the box and frowned.

"When you said all our friends, majesty, you meant it. And he reached into the box. Following the Queen were Mally and March Hare, and then Nivens and the twins, who were whispering to each other about something the Hatter couldn't make out.

"The Bandersnatch wrote a letter?"

"Can the Bandersnatch write?" Asked an amazed Mally, entering the conversation by climbing onto the bed.

"No, but when we told him he could send Alice a message he held onto the page quite dearly. Maybe once Alice sees it she'll understand the message." Hatter frowned slightly, continuing his packing process. Mally dared check the bag, knowing he wouldn't probably mind, and numbered the contents; two boxes of different tea, a few cups and saucers, a girly hat, several scones in a little wooden box, herbs and flowers, and a black and blue box.

"What's all this?"

"Memories, for Alice." Said the Hatter putting into the bag a bottle with water and another of dirt, lovingly wrapping them with a silk scarf all while continuing speaking. "Water from the fountain of Marmoreal, Earth from the gardens of Hare's patio."

"Pieces of Underland, how thoughtful." Mused the Queen, finding the action quite touching. Finally he put in a large vase with lots of petals.

"The flowers also wanted to send their greetings." He was done packing after that, turning to his guests, Hatter smiled. Hare handed him a cup of warm tea and the Queen smiled. "I guess all that's left to do is to wait for tomorrow."

"Eagerly so."

"Hatter would you give Alice a message from our part." Said Tweedldum with a smile.

"Sure, what would it be?" And the twins moved closer to the Hatter, who leaned towards them… And received a kiss on each cheek.

"Be precise,"

"Very precise."

"That's two kisses, one for each cheek."

"Kiss each cheek, that's our message." And the Hatter got up, confused and a little surprised by this particular message. The Queen and Mally laughed, while the hair fell to the ground with his chuckles. Nivens seemed to be the only one who understood the Hatter, and still allowed a little chuckle to leave him.

"Now boys that's not very fair, is it." Said the Queen afterwards, as the twins commented on Tarrant's shocked face. "Well then, let's move along, dear Hatter must rest for his journey tomorrow."

They all filed away, all wishing him good luck; each received a pat to the back by the Queen, until the Hare was standing there, holding one of his ears with both hands. Seeming utterly nervous March mumbled something to himself. Tarrant smiled and leaned over his friend. "Hare?" That got March's attention directly to Hatter's green eyes. "Tea will be nice when I return, you know that strange mix you always make during the night?"

"Yes."

"I'll be away for only a day, alright. I'll be back."

"Really?'

"Yes. I can't leave my hats alone for far too long, they might get lonely. And there are tea parties we haven't planed, right?"

"Yes, yes." And the Hare neared the Hatter offering him an empty cup he had hidden in his vest's pocket. "For luck." And with that he hurried out of the door.

"March?" The nervous hare turned to the man. "Maybe some of that cranberry apple bread will be nice."

"Good idea, see you in a day Hatter." And the Hatter waved at his friend.

"May I remind you I am the best friend?" Said Chess appearing beside Tarrant while the door closed, he looked a little taken by the Hare's actions. Wrapping the special cup in a silk scarf and placed it inside his bag.

"March was much more emotional than you are."

"They all think you won't return. But I know you will return that silly hat of yours would be mine otherwise." Tarrant pulled his hat away, annoyed. "Say hello to Absolem for me, will you?"

"Knowing you you'll just do an apparition there, why bother with a message?" And grinning, the cat vanished. Tarrant turned to his work station and after a long silence, took a deep breath and walked to kneel before the last drawer opening it with great difficulty. From the bottom, and struggling with several hundred items, he pulled out a large parcel being held together by a thick ribbon of many colors. He knew inside it a hundred colorful envelopes held a hundred colorful letters.

All addressed to Alice.

He placed it at the very bottom of the box, a little anxious to reveal such trifles of his heart to Alice, but happy to finally deliver them.

"We'll," he said to no on in particular, "time to turn in." And sipping the last of the tea the Thanckery had given him, to wash down the horrid taste of the potion, the Hatter yawned and dropped on bed.

What the Hatter didn't know was that the last ingredient for the potion to work was three full hours of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Of Mad Hatter and Truth Serums**

Really I'll try to keep this simple: saw the movie loved them, wept because they are not mine.

I've been wondering for a while now… Is anyone out there obsessed with CafeWorld as well? I can't seem to stop playing the application. Anyway this particular chapter has what some of you guys out there have been waiting for: Alice. Oh boy I hope I don't disappoint.

Oh by the way, just picture the Ichabod Crane from Tim Burton's film… yes another Tim Burton (don't you love to guy?)

* * *

A loud scream woke half the castle the next morning.

It was Chess who gave the word that the colorful wording came from the Hatter's room. And so the worried Queen, half the guards and some known friends hurried to Tarrant's room. The Queen was the only brave enough to knock on the door.

"Go away!"

"Tarrant, is everything alright?"

"I said go away!"

"Tarrant there was some screaming, and we are worried. Are you alright?"

"No! Yes! Fine, leave me alone!"

"But you are to leave in an hour for Alice's world." There was a loud scrambling and the door opened wide. There a man, with long dark wavy hair, pale yet healthy skin, and set unchanging green eyes stood, panting. The queen gasped, everybody taking a step back in surprise. "Hatter?"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" And big hat perched (the only distinction that it was Tarrant after all) over his head, he hurried out the room wearing the same outfit from the night before and holding the bag everybody had seen him pack. The Queen hurried after him, surprised.

"Hatter! Wait! You need to change!" The White Queen was more than delighted to see his friend changed, after all that was what she wanted, and gliding in happiness she followed him. One of the knights followed, worriedly, while the others stood there too surprised to move.

"Was that the Hatter?"

"The real Hatter, you mean?" Started the twins, very confused themselves, walking after Queen, rabbit and March Hare.

After a short dilemma, because the Hatter didn't wanted to wear the 'borish England clothing', and another argument on how to camouflage his hat (that was won when the cat offered to take care of it, and the Hatter hurried to ask Mirana to put the spell on it) the Hatter was ready to leave. He wore a dark set of trousers, the right white shirt and a long black coat that matched perfectly his dark shoes. His hair had been combed back and braided, a good breakfast was in his belly and one last cup of tea was currently being drank by the hysteric Hatter who still could not believe he was as normal as any guy from London.

"Then I looked up and there I was black hair, healthy skin and all around a normal guy staring at me from the mirror."

"That's when you started screaming?"

"No I screamed when I looked down and saw my…"

"Ladies are present Tarrant, please, they don't need all the morbid details." Said Chess, appearing over Tarrant's shoulder, with his tail over the man's shoulder. That got Tarrant to narrow his eyes and turn them from side to side, as if thinking how right that comment was.

"Alright, dear Hatter, the path to London is open." Hatter released his grip on the tea and let it drop over the white saucers, making sure he took a good hold on the bag he stood and swallowed hard. "Alice will be waiting at the other side." Tarrant stared at the path she'd spoken about; a tall white well decorated mirror reflecting the pool of thoughts that usually turned him mad with the shinning swirling of mixed ideas. It was a gorgeous pool of silver, reminding him of the water fall outside, for some reason, and he took a deep breath…

And nobody moved.

With a smile, that wished him to make all haste, the Queen cleared her throat. "Tarrant?" He turned to her, smiling. "After you, darling." And she gave him a little push towards the mirror. The Hatter nodded, indeed nervous, and walked into the mirror.

* * *

Being wrapped by darkness was not exactly what Tarrant had expected.

So he looked from one side to the other, and dropped his bag, suddenly hoping nothing crashed inside, and turned. The mirror he'd come from was covered with thick sheet, and looking as any normal mirror out there. He touched its surface and nothing happened. Swallowing hard, he walked forward… And hit the wall. And no matter where he seemed to walk he hit a wall. He let out a cry of despair, thinking that he'd been transported to some sort of limbo when a door opened and bathed the small room in light.

"Hatter?"

"Please help me! It's awfully crowded in here."

Alice stands there, wearing a gorgeous white and blue dress. Her hair is pulled up in a thigh looking braid, and when the words hit her lips break into the most warming smile he'd even seen. And he lived close to the White Queen. Alice leaned and help him up (when had he fallen?) and helped him clean his coat and hat, that had fallen in the process of finding his direction, and again smiling helped him out the small room. "Well it seems you found your way into our closet." And he couldn't helped he dropped the hat again and wrapped around Alice. It was totally inappropriate, but he couldn't help it; here she was, in right size, gorgeous dress and smiling at him. He'll remember that smile every time he wanted to melt. She holds him back, actually molding her face to the inside of his neck and breathing softly out. How sweet, she'd missed him as well.

"Good morning Alice." He said after a while, finally letting her go. Alice smiled again at him, and took his hand.

"Good morning Hatter. Boy when the Queen said you'll be_ erhm_ Normalize she wasn't kidding." Alice, still holder his hand and smiling, lead him towards the center of the room, where two comfy looking chairs waited for them. The Hatter followed, leaving his bag in the closet (actually forgetting about it for the moment), and allowed her to sit him. Hatter touched his face, the information of the normalization spell working sinking, and turned to Alice.

"Do I look well? Am I too normal?" Alice turned to him, a little frown on her face. She didn't say a word but neared him and touched his cheek.

"Well let me see; you have a handsome nose, green eyes that don't change, and you almost look sane. I say you look boringly dashing."

"You like it then?"

"I do, but I like it when you are yourself even more." And dropping a kiss on his pulled-back-hair, she pulled away. "I'll ring for tea."

The thought of tea didn't seem so important then. _Alice likes me for myself_…

Of course as soon as tea was called for, Alice returned. She was still smiling, and for some odd reason Hatter was too, and sat across from him. "We'll have tea and then take a walk around the gardens, and maybe have lunch in town, what do you think?"

"Whatever you wish for, Alice."

"You'll have to meet my mother, first. She's been eagerly waiting for you."

"Why?"

"Well it's rare that I get visits, especially from a Lord."

"Oh, are you waiting for visitors, then is shouldn't bother you long."

"No silly, you _are_ the lord. I sort of told my mother I met you in one of my journeys. I'm sure she'll approve to you, with your accent and all."

"I have an accent?"

The made Alice laugh, and while the hatter still wondered why she said he had an accent, it made him happy as well. At that moment a little bell was rung and the door opened. The aroma of tea filled the room, and the Hatter understood; it was tea time. The huge tray was being carried by a rather plum little woman, and upon seeing this, the Hatter got up and helped her with the cargo. There were little scones and cookies, a kettle oozing with warmth and two cups.

"Thanks Marie, you can go."

"Won't she be joining us for tea?" Asked Tarrant surprised. The maid laughed and giving a little curtsied left. Alice got up to help but Tarrant wouldn't have it. "I am visit I'll serve tea." And so he placed the tray on the table between them and started the-oh-so-very-normal process of tea serving. "Please, Alice, tell me; what have you being up to all this time? You've neglected to visit you know, naughty."

And as he handed her a cup of warm tea, Alice started to tell him all about her adventures in China, where she learned the art of self defense thanks to some old monks who had quite the amazing tea. How the air smelled of spices in India, how hot the deserts were in the Silk Road, what the Silk Road was, and how dull life in general had being. "You see here flowers don't speak, neither do animals and there are no prophesies of Frabjous days or such."

"Of course not, there can only be one frabjous day. And you've already slay the Jabberwocky, Alice."

"Hence days here are boring, and long. Time doesn't run the same way here."

"Really?" He sipped his own tea, a little disappointed at listening to the news. So things in this land were a lot different, just as he suspected. "Haven't you missed Underland?"

"Every day." She said a little sad. "It's been three years up here you know? I've being holding back the need to return, but I suspect it'll be only a little while more."

"How long is a little while here? A day, a week?"

"Probably longer than that."

"Then it's not a little while, dearest." And he set his cup down. The mood became tense with sadness and Hatter wanted to continue to be joyous. "Oh! I have somethings for you."

"_Somethings_?"

"Yes." He set his cup down and hurried back to the closet, searching for his bag. "The Queen told only a few of us about me coming here, to keep things tight. And those few send you their greetings." He sat back down, placing the bag between his legs and when he was about to open it the door swung open.

"Alice has you're… Oh!" It was Alice's mother; Hatter could tell by the way Alice resembled her eyes and hair. The woman placed her hand to her chest, surprised to see him there, and Hatter quickly got up, nervous. "I see your visitor has arrived."

"Yes mother, please, sit have tea with us."

"I wouldn't mean to intrude." But Alice knew it was quite the contrary, reason why she invited her to sit. The woman, contrary to her words, just sat next to her daughter, and took her hand.

"Mother, this is Lord Tarrant Hightopp. Lord Hightopp, my mother Helen Kingsley."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance sir. My daughter has only praises of your person."

"And I assure you, my lady, your daughter is a champion from where I come from." That made Helen laugh with delight.

* * *

After their hour long tea party, Helen insisted in taking Tarrant to town, so he could taste the delights of the season. "You should stay in our guess room for the night, kind sir, and tomorrow we could visit…"

"I'm sorry madam, but I can only enjoy your company for the day being."

"But I seen you brought your bag." There was regret in Helen's voice

"Trinkets, me lady, for our Champion, Alice." He smiled at the woman. "You see she didn't only meet me in her journey, but several of my companions. Good chaps each and all of them and missing her they all send little gifts to remind her of us."

"Oh, how thoughtful."

"I would like to hand them very much before we leave, if that is not a bother to you, ma'am."

"Of course not, but I must be on my way to see the carriage is ready. I will leave you to your assignment then, Lord Hightopp." And getting up she left, Alice followed her with wide eyes and then turned to Tarrant with a smile.

"I can't believe it. She's quite taken with you."

"I am a gentleman after all." And so finally he opened the bag. The first thing he took out was the two little bottles of earth and water, explaining what they were. Alice snatched them from his hand, pressing them close to her chest, utterly happy. "These, are letters from everybody to you." He didn't mention the little stack of his letters also tucked there, let it be a surprise for her. She took the box, and unable to lift it scanned the senders.

"he Bandersnatch can write?'

Hatter just _hmmed_ pulled out the set of boxes. "These are very special bags of tea. All yours." Alice set the bottles on her lap, and took the two boxes.

"Oh Hatter, these are all just wonderful." And then he pulled a third box, the one in blue and black, and smiled.

"Hare and I made this for you." He lifted the lid to reveal a set of small kettle and a cup and saucer, matching spoon… Alice took it grateful, sobbing softly.

"Hatter." She sobbed softly. "I… These are the best gifts I ever received."

"Alice, don't cry. I… We didn't mean to make you cry."

"These are happy tears." She said trying to clean her tears away. Unable to think properly and wishing only to kiss her the Hatter just smiled at her. Now there was a problem…

"I still have a message to give, Alice. From the twins." Alice swallowed hard, expectation clear on her face. Tarrant decided to get things over with and just leaned in and kissed both her cheeks.

Later he wondered if she felt the same rush of excitement he felt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Of Mad Hatter and Truth Serums**

Really I'll try to keep this simple: saw the movie loved them, wept because they are not mine.

Oh boy… Chapter 7 is now up and we aren't even halfway through the story. Hopefully this chapter will be fluffy… and fluffier. Lately I've been writing and posting, writing and posting; I have work and papers to hand in for Tuesday and haven't even started on them. I'm so absorbed with this story I haven't got the time to… Don't pay any mind to it! I shall conquer this laziness! I just have to figure out how to love university more and Alice in Wonderland less… (Now, now Hatter don't look at me with those puppy sad eyes… You are Sooooo cute!!!)

By the way, love the reviews keep 'em coming.

* * *

Hatter had never liked those contraptions that horses pulled. They felt too small in his linking, the shaking was horrifying and to have to world move to each and every side without his legs doing the moving was not too encouraging for him. He liked to control his movement, he also like to sprint from time to time, and to run if necessary. These carts were too… maddening in his opinion. And he told Alice as soon as he'd seen the cart pull up before the house.

"It'll be a short trip we are only going to…"

"Then if it's a short trip why can't we walk? It's such a beautiful day."

"But mother's already…"

"Well Lord Hightopp I see you are ready for our little ride." Hatter let out a short nervous laugh and felt Alice pull at him. He got into the cart, terrified, and swallowed hard. When the cart pulled forward he yelped.

"Alice I've been considering things that start with the letter M. For example Motion, movement…"

"Marriage?" Said Helen with a smirk, before turning away.

"Mother!" Gritted Alice as Tarrant held on tightly onto the cart's seat. He never noticed the comment.

* * *

"No wonder you used to walk all around Underland, carts are not your friends." Said Alice to the Hatter, who was almost green with motion sickness, leaning over a tall bush and keeping back the need to puke.

"No matter how much I greet these flowers none talk. I am afraid things are askew in this world Alice. Is just wrong for flowers not to talk." He straightened the fear of vomiting gone, and smiled at her. He was a little ashamed she had to witness his little panic attack but was glad her mother had gone off to '_give them some time to walk around_'. So gathering his guts back into place, the Hatter extended his arm. "If my lady isn't ashamed of being seen by me would you…"

She took his arm without him having to finish. "What would you like to see first, Hatter? The market, the gardens, would you like to eat something?"

"I'm afraid dear Alice food is the last thing in my agenda right now." And they shared a laugh. The walked through a long street, not too crowned, and flanked with little shops and cafes. "Where do you usually go, when you walk around these lovely streets?" He didn't think them so lovely, the colors were dull and the weather was a little cold, but Alice just brightened things up.

"Come, I have the place to take you." She said, pulling him down the street while smiling brightly. Anyone to see them on the street would think them a happy new couple, newlyweds actually, and the Hatter for a moment, felt so. Here he was with the woman who had stolen everything from him, giving him a little something in return. And he took it hungrily so, with a smile. He would remember this walk for the rest of his life, no matter how long it took to end; this moment would be edged into his memory like the sweetest moment. She took him down a corner, and then across the paved street… "Here we are."

"Where Alice?" And she pointed at the shop before them. He looked and his eyes widened. "A Hat Shop?" Alice giggled and pulling him, pushed the door to the shop open. They spent the good part of an hour looking, only looking, at the hats. The tall man explaining to her the little details and wondering how they would sell unfinished (without color hats are just well hats), and then they met the owner of the store. The man seemed only too delighted to meet a fellow hat maker. They shared bits and pieces of information, things they would use surely in the future, and then the man handed Tarrant a box with a new hat. Tarrant just couldn't accept but the old man insisted.

"I don't get many visitors as young as you, with the enthusiasm for hats." And only after this did Tarrant took the box.

"Thank you." He was humbled, really, and couldn't seem to find words enough to praise the older man. Afterwards Alice called for him.

"We must go, Tarrant." She took his arm again, and while the hatter carried his new hat, they said goodbye to the hatter in the shop. "I hope you enjoyed your little visit."

"Oh, Alice there are kind people in this world. Such a good man, I shall send him a hat as soon as I get home. I have the perfect one for him." Alice smiled and lead Tarrant down the street, she was quiet and for a moment Tarrant thought her bored. "I'm sorry. Here I am visiting you and talking about hats. Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive! On the contrary! I enjoy watching you enjoy yourself, Hatter. It means I am a good hostess."

"But you are a good hostess, the best there ever was your are a great, full of concern, tea and biscuits hostess of the hostess…"

"Hatter!"

"Thank you. I'm fine." He said in a dragged voice, taking a deep breath to calm down. Alice smiled at him and squeezed his arm.

"It's good to see that under all that magic make up it's still the same old Hatter." The Hatter smiled at her, and comfortable with their mood, looked around. London, even with its lack of color and drab little weather was still beautiful when walking by the arm of the woman one love.

* * *

"So this is a restaurant." He said, while sitting down on the small chair and placing his hat over his leg. "Drab little place."

"Hatter this is the best restaurant in town."

"Oh please, the gardens of the White Queen are more beautiful, even covered in snow." And the waited arrived to take their order. Tarrant didn't care much for ordering and heard Alice do the work while he looked around, suddenly smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing, I suddenly imagined all the ladies wearing pants and the gentlemen wearing dresses." He giggled, making Alice smile and lean on the table.

"I had the same idea once, you know? In the middle of a party, none the less!"

"It must have sounded so funny."

"Nobody thought so, Hatter. And then I was proposed to."

"You are engaged?"

"No! After the proposal I saw Nivens and ran after him."

"Before the Frajous day." Said the Hatter, amazed by the news. "That was the question you needed answering. What was your answer?" He asked without thinking, needing to know the answer, he wasn't aware and Alice didn't tell, but his eyes had turned yellow.

"I said no." Relief was quite visible on his face, his eyes turning back to the set green and a little smile playing on his lips. "I traveled to China, remember? No husband wouldn't have allowed it."

"I would have." He blurted out without thinking and his eyes widened. They remained silent until their food was brought in, and the Hatter thanked the waiter. Alice picked her water and took a sip…

"I know you would have."

"Oh! It's good to see you've started without me." Said Helen, nearing to kiss her daughter and sit by them. The Hatter was just too stupefied with himself to stand and greet her, what was a little rude, but at the moment he didn't care. He still couldn't believe he blurted out something like that. They ate in silence for a while, Helen finally broke the silence. "Alice tells me you travel a lot, is that so Lord Hightopp?"

"Yes indeed. I enjoy the fresh air."

"Your lady wife also enjoys traveling?"

"Mother." Gritted Alice, as the Hatter smiled.

"I am not married, ma'am." And he looked down at the snails in his plate, trying to figure out how to eat them.

"Is that so?" Asked Mrs. Kingsley turning from the man to her daughter and back. "Have you considered marriage, me lord?"

"Along with other words with the letter M, madam." And he just lifted a snail and popped into his mouth. The crunch wasn't as pleasant as he expected. Helen smiled, and continued even when Alice gave her that look that meant she should stop.

"My Alice is such a dear girl, is she not?"

"Most dearest, Mrs. Kingsley. And very well loved if I may add myself."

"Really?" Mrs. Kingsley turned to Alice, who was worried by the line of thought they were following. "I expect her to marry well." That got the Hatter to look up and stare at mother and child.

"Marry? With an M?"

"Of course, with those beautiful eyes and lovely face she should find herself a suiting husband, don't you think?"

"But you should also expect her to marry for love, don't you?" That got a moment of silence between both parties, and Alice to stare at Hatter. "Besides… Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

* * *

After that they took Tarrant to the gardens, and to a broad museum where he could see the grand works of the masters. He was more impressed with a little candy cart on a corner than any of the grand paintings and statues. The man's time in Alice's world was quickly coming to a close, and so they walked back to Alice's mansion.

Yes, walk. Tarrant wouldn't enter the cart even if his life depended on it. So Alice sent her mother ahead, walking slowly with the Hatter towards her house. Tarrant insisted she hurried to give him the serum because he would have to cut his visit shorter than expected. "So you are to leave once we get home."

"I'm afraid so. The potion won't last much longer, see?" He showed her his hands, now paler and returning to normal. They seemed so strange without the thimbles in the right places, without the little ring and needle… "I doubt your mother would approve of me once I gain my natural coloring."

"She doesn't have to approve to my friends. They are my friends."

"Friend." He mused softly and they turned in a corner and stopped.

"Here we are."

"Alice, you have a castle for a house! Why didn't you tell me you were as powerful as the Queen?"

"Because I'm not. I'm a simple girl who traveled this and another world."

"But this is your home." He murmured as they started walking again.

"No, dear Hatter, this is a house. Home is where the heart is."

"Where is your heart then, Alice? If not here."

"You know where it is; in Underland. Which I soon hope to go to." They entered the house a while later and Alice announced they had arrived. Helen asked them if they would like to have tea, and to the Hatter's sadness he was forced to decline.

"I must be on my way, you see? The time has gone much faster than I anticipated."

"Well too bad, I wish to tell you that you are most welcome here, dear Lord Hightopp."

"Thank you ma'am." Alice reappeared a second later, carrying a small box for Hatter. "Ah! I almost left without what I needed. My time here has been a delight, madam, I hope we can meet again very soon."

"Likewise."

"If you will excuse me."

"But where are your servants and cart?"

"I will walk to them, you see, I have rented a room in a hotel nearby. We'll leave as soon as I arrive."

"Oh, then very well. Have a safe trip home, Lord Hightopp."

"Mrs. Kingsley. Alice." And he gave a little bow and left.

As planned Alice found him again in the garden behind the house. Tarrant's hands were now the normal pale white and his hair was beginning to escape the tightly bound braid in strands of orange red. Alice took his hand, running and dragging him to the deepest part of the garden. "Come, before mother comes looking for me." He ran behind her, holding tightly onto her pale hand and not wishing to let go. "The mirror is this way."

They turned several times, twisted and crossed through large arches of green leaves. And finally they reached the maze's center; there were a couple of concrete steps, a small fountain, and perched against the side of one tree a tall mirror. "The Queen enchanted this mirror for your return."

"The path to Underland is open." He mused softly as the mirror started swirling much very like his own thoughts sometimes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Of Mad Hatter and Truth Serums**

Really I'll try to keep this simple: saw the movie loved them, wept because they are not mine.

I realized something; this story is swallowing all of my time and I love it! Crazy right? Well here we go, back to Underland. By the way; the first part of this story is based in the theme: Saying goodbye is never easy. Don't cry, I sure almost did. Sorry about the short chapter, I promise to make it up to you guys.

By the way, love the reviews keep 'em coming.

* * *

"Do you have the serum?" Alice asked suddenly, checking he hadn't left anything. His empty bag was close by and he just showed Alice the box with serum and placed the items inside the bag. Only then did he notice March's cup sitting inside the bag, beside it a mystery box he didn't remember bringing, and without being able to help himself he fingered the porcelain, wondering inwardly why his riddles didn't seem to find their answer.

"Alice?" He asked absentmindedly, still staring at the little cup.

"Yes?" He didn't speak, just stood there, seeming confused, a little lost even. "Hatter? What is it?"

"Nothing. Just checking to see if you were there."

"I'm always here Hatter."

"Yes. Yes you are." He turned to her with a smile, his hair gaining its redness again, and so he unbraided the little strand and set his hat (now completely normal) over his red head. His skin was almost fully white, eyes teal and purple, and orange and pink… Alice smiled at him and took several steps closer, hand lifting to cup his face.

"There's my Hatter."

He nodded and leaned slightly into her touch. "Would you… mind if I…?" Alice was confused by his sudden question, but without a proper answer, the Hatter fell to his knees and wrapped both arms around her waist, burying his face against her soft dress. Now here was a real good and honest riddle; how to leave without Alice? Her smell and warmth wrapped around Hatter and her clumsy attempt to return his hug made his heart swell and reach out for hers… His soul tried to grasp her and found it so elusive… A sob escaped him, but when had he started crying? And Hatter lost himself against her.

He couldn't leave her.

This woman was his everything encased in frail pale skin, soft blue eyes and plump lips. His strength hid in her hair, his happiness in her eyes, and his creativity behind the little nook of her ears. Her smile was the sun, her tears the moon. Finally he understood his soul could not find hers because she was his soul! As his, Alice's eyes were full of tears; sorrow filled every nook and cranny in them…

"I can't… I'm sorry I just can't…"

"You must. Your Lady beckons."

"You _are_ my lady." He said rather forcefully against her belly, making her smile. "Please come along." These selfish three little words were the one's he feared to utter the most. They were the moment he had feared the most from the very beginning of the Queen's very proposal… The reason he had denied himself Alice; the moment his heart took hold, as it usually did, and released these particularly tender and fragile emotions: The moment his hopes and dreams shattered with reality too frail to hold up against it. How wrong it was to ask this of her, after she'd given Underland so much; but he was a selfish being at heart and Hatter wanted her for himself. Suddenly Alice touched his head, combing the messy strands that his hat couldn't hold in, and then lifting his head.

"I have to stay just for a little while longer, Tarrant." She said with a soft smile, tears glistening in her deep blue eyes. Hatter stared up at her, his own eyes turning blue, as realization sank; all that talk a while back about a home and a house…

"When are you coming home?" His question was a shy one, pressing his face to her in fear of her body vanishing.

"Soon, soon." Her voice said, broken as he clung to her. Neither realized she clung to him in the oddest way, with the same need. He couldn't leave her; he'll just wait for her and damn the Queen's orders. He'll pay the consequences and whatever punishment and stay by Alice's side. He couldn't bare the pain of being away from her. And a tear that wasn't his own landed on the flap of his hat.

It served as a wake up call.

Looking up at Alice to see identical tears running down her cheeks Hatter quickly got up to hold her properly. By now his appearance had turned to the usual Hatter and more comfortable than ever Hatter cradled Alice against him. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Just a bit longer, Hatter. Wait a bit more." He wanted to ask her how long a bit meant for her but decided against it. "My time here is almost over so please wait." As she spoke he cleaned the tear from her face and smiled.

"Anything my Lady asks for." She let out a chuckle and her lower lip trembled. In joy, even in this moment of sadness, the Hatter discovered he was still a bit taller than Alice and wrapped his arms around her again. "I guess I'll just take the serum to the White Queen now." She nodded slightly against his chest and Tarrant pulled away slightly from her only to return to kiss her lips softly. He then plucks the feather ornament from his hat and adorned her braided hair. "When you come home, I'll have tea and dresses waiting for you."

Alice chuckled and sniffled. "I can't wait." He parted from her this time only dipping to kiss her again and let out a warm laugh. Alice's hand touched his shoulder, or more like grasped it…

"I love you." He said softly, heart full of such emotion it couldn't hold the words any long. And it produced a content gasp from Alice…

"I love you too."

Tarrant nodded, dipped a third time for a final kiss and with a final squeeze of her hand, thing that gave him the strength needed, he released her hand and stepped into the mirror, vanishing through it.

For a moment Alice stood there, staring at her reflection. Quickly enough she fixed her hair, cleaned her face, swallowed the rest of her tears and sighed. "I'll be home soon, love, real soon…"

* * *

"Oh, not again." He said to himself as he landed in a dark room. But this time he searched for a handle to open a door. Any door as long as it lead to a bigger room with light and perhaps some tea. Besides being stuck in a closet twice in the day wasn't that nice a cup of tea. Hatter finally found the knob and turning it… Found himself in the closet at the second floor of his small cottage.

He might as well take this chance to have some tea. Once he got the house warm…

Snow piled to impossible levels right outside and the house was dark with snow piling in the living room. Worried, and leaving the bag on the house, Hatter was forced to push the door with all his might open. Underland no longer was a forest of wonders, but a forest of white deep snow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Of Mad Hatter and Truth Serums**

Really I'll try to keep this simple: saw the movie loved them, wept because they are not mine.

I just saw Sweeney Todd, and wondered _Oh my God how can they be the same actor_? But it's a good bloody movie for when you need a good bloody bath. There was blood everywhere; I think there's even blood under my sofa. And by the way I don't think I'll eat meat pies for a while…

By the way, love the reviews keep 'em coming.

Talking about review, and I know I'm a chapter (or several) and I usually don't do this but:

**PeersHitInMoscow** - Yeah Alice is great isn't she? Tell you the truth those favorites of yours are my most difficult parts to write. But hopefully I made it ok… although I wanted it to be fluffier. We'll see what happens.

**Anastasia Snape** – I think of you every time I want to give up the story, I need to finish this story because you guys deserve it.

**UnderxGravity** – What do you mean my voice is mad? I am not mad… Ok maybe I am a little but I can't help it! I know how Hatter feels at times… Thanks for the typos, will be checking ore closely. I think Tarrant is, besides mad, just a bit confused with his own emotions I mean there was tyranny, fear, tea, love, war, and then Alice leaving… That's a lot to process don't you think? So that's why he has to guard his own emotions. I love you review a lot. Did I get the last part right? You think I should make this an M fic? I'll think about it! I hope you enjoyed your mac and cheese, and remember to share next time.

**darkbangle** – Thanks for your review, I know that normalizing the hatter was a great risk but it worked out at the end, right? It served an awesome purpose.

* * *

It took him four full days to reach Marmoreal. Every single living soul he met on the way had told him the Queen had been mourning since he left, what made sense to all the snow. No one had seen the Queen in two days. No one greeted him once he reached the doors to Marmoreal, and there was no space between the cheery blossoms, nor the halls gave way to light, but to snow.

Snow was everywhere and usually he liked to play; build little snowmen and angels and there was also the snow fight he'd have with Mally and Hare… But this was ridiculous! Once inside the deepest part of the castle, where there were no windows and everything was warm and toasty, Hatter dare take off his hat and look around. As expected… there was no one in the castle.

"Hello?" He said, hearing his voice echo in the vaulted ceiling; wondering what had happened. "Where did all this snow came from?" He called out loud, not really knowing what to think or where to begging his search…

"No one really knows." Said a deep voice from behind him, making the Hatter turn sharply on his heels. Walking towards him was a tall knight, actually a lieutenant by the way the cape hung from only one shoulder, a coat was dropped over his arm and he seemed very warm in his snuggly armor and cape… "Here, the Queen has us all wondering about the castle searching for you." He gave Hatter a coat and the mad man took it with delight, not having noticed how cold he was.

"What happened here?"

"Well a few hours after you left the snow started falling harder than ever. We had to cancel the morning hunt and the garden gala for tomorrow."

"A garden gala? I haven't heard of that." And so the Hatter turned and started to walk away.

"Mr. Hightopp sir may I… May I have a moment?"

"Of course, Lieutenant Groves, how may I serve you?" He said smoothly turning with a fake big grin towards the lieutenant.

"It's about Belian, sir."

"Belian?" And to be truth Hatter didn't remember who Belian was. But how had he known the lieutenant's name? Maybe he'd made a hat for him?

"He visited you a few nights ago." Hatter's suspicion arose, and for a moment he just stared at the man. "I must warn you about his nasty little habit; you see during the Frabjous day we served the White Queen side by side, and after our Champion slay the Jabberwocky he remarked in how much he would like to be knighted to be beside her. But Belian has a dark heart, " And he went on explaining to the Hatter how Belian had plans to overtake the throne once married to the dear Queen or (heaven forbid!) to the Champion Alice.

This was just getting weirder and weirder. Who to believe? And why was it snowing so hard?

* * *

Sitting in his work room hatter waited for the Queen to appear and find him, because he'd been looking for her for hours and no one was in the palace it seemed. Only himself and Lieutenant Groves… And while making his newest creation, a ode to his visit to Alice (it was all covered in blues, and whites, and golden) Hatter had have time to think in his current predicament. Either he started having tea parties with the suitors or they will soon be covered in nothing but white fluffy snow. Currently he cared not; so far Alice had been only his and he hadn't had to share even memories of her. For a moment there he felt very selfish about his memories, and of course he felt a bit guilty. Nah! To keep _the_ Alice close to heart it didn't matter. The room was warm and toasty, and he decided to make his own tea while waiting.

So if Groves heard this from Belian, and Belian heard it from Groves… Who was telling the truth? And by the way the weather was going it wasn't the weather at all, someone with great power was having a really bad week. A really sad week. And for the first time in a year since Alice's departure it wasn't Hatter. The weather, the knight and lieutenant…

"I smell cons-PIRACY HERE!"

Finally someone knocked at his door. Hurrying to answer, Hatter was giddy and smiling… and had a weir sense of déjà vu. There at his doorstep was McTwisp, shaking and almost blue while wearing the thinnest coat he'd seen on a rabbit. "Why Nivens I didn't know you cared!"

"I don't fool! The Queen's asking for you."

"Oh, then I shadn't make her wait, but please come in, you need a new coat." After fifteen minutes, which the Hatter spent making rabbit a longer, much more warmer coat, the pair was walking down the empty hallways, avoiding as much as possible the snow. "When you left the snow began falling quickly and hard, the Queen was forced to send every single soul to their quarters to wait until the storm has passed, but alas it's being almost 5 days and it gives no sign of letting up."

"Who's with the Queen?"

"Mally, the twins, Thackery and Chess. She just heard of your return from Groves."

"Is Groves there?"

"She sent him away almost as she found out I escorted him to his room, and went in the search for you." They turned in a corner and Hatter finally found his bearings; they were heading to the most protected yet quiet corridor in the entire palace; the Queen's chambers.

"McTwisp; have you seen the queen sad, or mourning?"

"Mourning? Why would she mourn?" The Hatter's frown was clear on his face and for a moment he said nothing, until suddenly turning to the rabbit and gasping. "McTwisp you look cold, have you being drinking enough tea?" The white rabbit's eyes rolled and he shook his head as they neared a tall closed door.

"Remember unlike the throne room these are the Queen's chambers, so behave."

"I shall. Why shouldn't I?" Nivens opened the door and urged him quickly in. "The Queen could catch a cold."

"Why should she? Is not fun to be sick." And the Hatter made sure the door was properly closed before turning… to see the twins, Hare and Mally bouncing on the Queen's bed. The Queen herself was sitting beside a large table, smiling while sipping tea. Hatter smiled at his friends and took off his hat shaking the snow to the grown, thing the white rabbit frowned upon. "Ah! I see you started the party without me."

"Hatta!" Called Mally closely followed by a loud laugh from the Hare. Mally was the only fortunate enough to jump of the bed unharmed, while the other three fell to the ground with loud _thuds_. Hatter leaned and picked Mally up, moving to the Queen who was too busy setting her cup down and trying to swallow her drink before greeting him. "We missed you!"

"Have I being gone long?"

"Barely a week, let's have tea!" And she pointed towards the table, climbing on his hat as if a president crossing a river. "Here, Thackery made that tea and cake you love so much."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha….Hatter!" Finally produced the Hare moving quickly to the Hatter. He held onto his human friend's leg and seemed to purr for a moment… "Have you brought back my cup?"

"Ah…" The Hatter arched and eye brow trying to remember where he'd left his bag. "I've seem to have misplaced it, but worry not, I shall find it!"

"That was my favorite cup."

"White Lady," Said Tarrant with a bow, and smile. "I have news."

"Happy news I believe?"

"The serum is here. Alice provided enough to interview all of Underland and then some. So when shall we start the tea parties?" The purrs, Hatter noticed, came from Chess who was resting in a curled position on the Queen's lap, ears down as Mirana caressed the top of his head. Mirana smiled at him, and signaled he should sit. "I know the weather's not ideal but we can have one of the parties in the towers, you know where the dark old room is? We could brighten it up a bit with a table, tea, chairs…"

"Hatter. This weather has my full concern at the moment, not the parties. Are you feeling at all sad after seeing Alice?" Was he? He'd been rather jumpy since his return, mainly because he saw Alice; giddy and happy and even whistling a merry tune from time to time. No he wasn't sad, he was content with having heard she liked him just the way he was, that she wouldn't change a thing of him… That she loved him. His face must have showed everything he though because Mirana, that sweet White Queen, was smiling at him. "Was it a good journey?"

"The best, your Majesty!" And unable to help himself he told everybody in the room his quiet adventures with Alice. He told them abut the other hatter, about her mother, about her house and carriage, and even how flowers don't talk in her land. But mainly he told them of how lovely she'd looked. "She said she'll be reading and answering each and every letter you send her. So be sure to check each of your post boxes!"

"Hatta, your hat has lost its muchness, hasn't it?" Said Mally inspecting the hat with a frown. It was indeed lacking something but the Hatter had not pay it much mind. "Where did it go?

"Alice needed it, Mally. So I lend it to her until her return."

"Then what of your hat? It won't match your muchness and that is quite a necessity in these lands you know that."

"I'm sure we'll find it some much muchness than any muchness we've found so far. Now, how about some tea?" She just nodded and sat on the flap of the hat while her cup was being served.

"This weather is just terrific, isn't the snow beautiful?" Said the Hatter smiling all the while. "So what's the cause of this snowfall?"

"We thought it was you, sad and grieved you've left Alice behind." Said Nivens, astonished, turning from Tarrant to the Queen.

"I am perfectly fine."

"Then who is this sad?"

"I thought it was the Queen, mourning. Or so I heard."

"Mourning what?" Asked the Queen herself, frowning slightly.

* * *

"So you believe a conspiracy between them?"

"Or against each other my Lady, it's the most logical explanation." Said the Hatter, hours later while the twins slept, Mally fought sleep against the warmth of the Hatter's hat and Chess and Hare slept over the white rabbit. "The serum was the best idea you've had now we can lace their teas during the party and have a painless interrogation."

The Queen nodded and turned to the windows. "There's still the matter of the weather, do you know who could be doing this?" Hatter shook his head it was still a surprise for him to know how his own emotions affected the weather. It made him happy to know he was this loved in Underland. "Then we must find out who is this sad and try and make him or her happy. Even the waterfall has frozen." The Queen stood, holding Chess to her chest and moved to the large balcony, using her magic to melt the snow away. Hatter followed Hare strapped around his neck like a snuggly ribbon. "I'm worried, Hatter. The more this snow piles up, the more dangerous this sadness verges into the dark. We must not allow something like… Well The Hightopp Massacre." She didn't like to even mention that date, both of them shuddering at the thought, and Hatter looked at the snow.

"What can make a man sad, me Lady?"

"Almost anything, dear Hatter. That's the problem. How are we going to find whoever is sad?"

"Can't you use your magic, me Lady? Surely there most be a spell to lure out the sad one." Mirana turned slightly to Hatter and swallowed hard. She was usually just happy to share her expertise in the art of potion making, and spell but today there was something off. Hatter took off the Hare's ribbon from around his neck and threw it to the bed, then hurried to the Queen and removed Chess who mewled as he landed over one of the twins. Hatter hurried to close the doors just outside of the balcony to trap them both in the icy ledge.. And with worried amber eyes took the Queen's forearms into his hands. His eyes met hers. "You have vowed never to hurt an innocent soul, neither to lie or do any evil; look into my eyes and tell me this is not your doing."

"It is not I Hatter… Mostly."

"Then you know who… Mostly?"

"I took another vow, Hatter. I vow to be quiet about… Well, _this_." She said motioning at the snow, while the Hatter just frowned at her. The Queen escaped his loose grip and leaned on the marble railing. "I'm sorry but I cannot tell you what…"

"Then excuse me, me Lady. But I can't help you find a suitor." And with that Tarrant turned and opening the door vanished through it.

Mirana flopped to the frozen ground, the snow around her started to fall thicker than ever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Of Mad Hatter and Truth Serums**

Really I'll try to keep this simple: saw the movie loved them, wept because they are not mine.

So, finally chapter 10 and moving on with the story, I think it's going too slow wouldn't' you guys say so? Two funny things happened this weekend; I had a craving for apple pies and my muse (_the_ muse) left me totally alone. So there I was reading fanfics and weeping at the thought of not ever finishing this story… I know sad, isn't it? But she's come back, much like a dog with its tail between its legs and now we are moving along. Oh by the way… Nah forget it I'll write it in another chapter.

By the way, love the reviews keep 'em coming.

* * *

Alice lifted from her sitting position to fetch another candle. After the Hatter's departure, that was two days ago, she'd secluded herself to her room; more specifically sitting on her desk opening letter after letter. The White Queen had been as kind as to leave her a marble letter opener, ink, paper and envelopes along with the most amazing wax that sealed the envelopes on its own. It even took the form of a small shield! Alice read letter after letter, piling them up beside her, and when she finished one she would caress the paper, sometimes even kiss the lines and then proceeded to answer the letter.

So far she had four letters for Hare, two for Mally, three for the White Queen and an amazing 12 for the twins. She would just reach in and pull the first envelope she grabbed, opened it and read… And this was had the most amazing calligraphy she's seen so far, it could rival the one of the White Queen. Reading the letter, that was but a short few lines, Alice frowned and turned it… Then picked the envelope and her frown deepened.

"Shouldn't you be asleep, silly girl?" Asked the blue butterfly flying around the newly lit candle.

"Most curious Absolem, can you read?"

"Of course I can! The mere question offends me."

"Then read." And she showed him the letter, which he read…

"What?" He asked, as confused as she was.

"What indeed. Hatter didn't mention anything about a big snow in Underland, so I guess it must have happened while he was away. What should we do?"

"A letter is in order I believe, although I won't be able to carry these many."

"This letter, I believe is most important to be delivered. To whom should we address it?"

"Tarrant of course, if it's true it would be pointless to addressed to the Queen." And nodding Alice started her letter.

* * *

She'd kidnapped the truth.

Tarrant knew that if he kidnapped her possibilities of finding a good suitor she'll let go of her big secret. It wasn't like he would tell everybody what her secret was, he just needed to get it out of the way, clear up the snow and then have tea parties. Although her silence only fueled his suspicions of conspiracy. Tarrant didn't waste time, he went back to his room, picked his good coat (a new coat he made) his boots (a new pair he found) and without a glance back left Marmoreal. On his way out he saw the Bandersnatch playing with the snow, unbothered and its keeper walking slowly behind it. Unlike those days when the Bandersnatch spent his days held inside a small cage where he could barely stand, the White Queen had him free, a caretaker always around him so no one would dare harm him (as if anyone dared near those teeth) and food and water were little but scarce. She'd given those slaves of the Red Queen freedom in her lands, and both the Bander and Bayard could give testimony of that.

How could that man be out in this snow? Wondered Hatter walking hurriedly through the path that lead away from the castle. By moonrise he would probably have tea at a clearing in the forest…

Now that he thought about it everything was snowed in where will he rest? The sound of something howling in the distance made the Hatter turn with worry and frown… He ought to find shelter faster than the moon took to rise. Suddenly the color red flashed across the snow a few feet away and Hatter hurried to bury himself in the snow, hiding from the red knights. Although war was over and they now served the White queen; why was he hiding anyway?

He was used to do it, why stop now?

"I heard the sleeping quarters are all in an uproar. Most of the guards have heard of the truth serum Mr. Hightopp had gone fetch. Everyone wants to be interview to marry the Queen."

"Did you sign in?"

_Sign in?_

"Nah, there are more important things to do, beside I have to keep I'll just keep searching for a lady meself." And they shared a laugh while walking away, their armors clinking louder than their voices. The Hatter remained dropped on the snow, feeling its coldness invade him. To what would they sign in and why was everyone aware of the Queen's plans to have him interview the knights? Who was lying; Belian or Lieutenant Grove? As his mind swirled with these questions and a few more (why was a raven like a writing desk?) his arms and legs moved on their own and created a snow angel with a hat.

He spent a long time there, just thinking about the mere idea of snow and angels and Alice. Then he had a crazy thought, not that it was rare for him to have such thoughts, and sat up. Why was he so cold?

"Silly Tarrant, really saying those things to the Queen, she'll have your neck for that." Said Chess appearing out of dreams of snow, or so Tarrant thought. He looked at Chess with a smile, vague and silly, on his lips. Tarrant wasn't aware that at the moment he was making the most feared prophesy truth; his hypothermic state didn't even allow him to think about Alice. The Queen's warm face appeared above Tarrant's and for a moment he wondered if he was dreaming, or probably hallucinating; he'd left Marmoreal, hadn't he?

"Rest, dear Hatter, rest. You are safe and warm now." And Tarrant closed his eyes. Darkness took him for the second time that day, or week, or something, and Tarrant dreamed of Alice for a while. They were sitting like in most of his false memories having tea and a picnic, her wearing a lovely hat (his creation of course) and a dress very much like the first one she ever came to Underland in. She was laughing at something he'd said and Tarrant so loved to see her laugh. It was the sound of pure happiness, she was made of happiness and love… but in this dream it was snowing, and she was pulling herself closer to him for warmth.

"Alice?" He asked, as if hopeful she would answer. But all she did was smile and reach for his hand, caressing her face with it. Only then did Hatter regretted having his gloves on because he would have felt her skin against his own.

* * *

"Alright, all done." She sealed the letter and turned to Absolem.

"Tell me Alice what would you take to Underland with you, if you do ever return?"

"Well that's simple; all these wonderful letters, a dress, and myself." The butterfly stared at her, and if Alice knew Absolem he was smiling. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing of importance. Now come, we must deliver the letter."

"We?"

"Yes, we, silly. When have you seen a butterfly carry an envelope?"

"You've got a point." In her night clothes Alice tiptoed around the house and reached the hallway without being spotted. The girl moved to the back of the house, to where the kitchen was and silently opened the back door to the garden. The air outside was chilly and Alice just shivered and kept walking. "This way, girl, we only have to slip it under the mirror and we'll be done with it."

"You just didn't mention how chilly it was."

"Yes, well. I forgot."

"Oh, don't worry I forgive you." She said sarcastically shaking her head and heading through the maze she'd taken Tarrant through. "Just slip it under the mirror, right?"

"Yes, once done turn and don't look back."

And Alice did.

* * *

Tarrant awoke with a star and the need to see the stars of Underland. He sat up in the bed and moved to thrown his legs of the side of the comfy furniture, the room was warm and toasty and the Hare was sitting on the chair beside it, deeply asleep. Outside it was night and amazingly enough it had stopped snowing. Hatter pulled one of the warm throws around his shoulders and wiggled his toes, they were still cold but he would survive. He took a deep breath and felt suddenly very stupid; why would he try and leave Marmoreal with this weather? And even though he didn't regret not helping the Queen with her suitor's problem he was sorry for having treated her so badly when she had practically saved his life.

He stood, fidgeting with words of apology in his mind, and stepped into something dry and slippery. He catch his step and looking down… A letter coming from… the night table? He picked it up and almost ripped to pieces when he saw the author's name: A. Kingsley.

_ To whom ever find this letter_

_ Well Hello, yes this is a letter from the Alice. And if you are reading this you must find the Hatter and hand him the sealed envelope in between this page…_

He quickly opened the envelope and read:

_ Dear Hatter:_

_ I hope this letter finds you in good health and that you arrived at your destination well. I thank you for having visited and for all those beautiful gifts you left, hoping you are enjoying telling stories of our little day together _("Oh, Alice it wasn't a _little_ day! It should be remembered always!")_ with the others. _

_ Dearest Tarrant while reading the box of letters you've left me something odd; a letter address to me from the Bandersnatch _("I was wondering about that, my love, how is the Bander's calligraphy?")_. Amazingly enough his calligraphy is far better than even Queen Mirana's. _("What?")_ In his letter the Bander explained to me how he needs help stopping himself from drowning Underland in snow for he cannot stop it. Can you make any sense of it, my love?_

_ I've enclosed the letter for you to read. Please let me know your answer as soon as you can._

_ Yours truly, Alice_

She called him _my love_. That alone made the Hatter's day. Wait; he had a mystery here to resolve, Alice would have to wait. Well really could he put Alice away even in thoughts? "I don't think so!" He said to himself, giddy with the bit of news, and Alice calling him _my love_. "Now that is just not good enough. Hare Call for Tea!" Hatter called loudly waking the Hare and feeling like one of those detectives he'd read with his mother long ago. He walked to the closet, opening both door and looking at all the shirts and coats and pants and pajama… and hats. Lots and lots of hats. Everything was alike, except the hats that were all different in color and size but since he only wore one hat all those hats were brand new. He looked around the closet and selected his clothing for the day, something presentable, since he was going to apologize to the Queen. The Hare had jumped awake and happy to serve, hurried to see the tea was properly served, but before the little hare would brew it himself. "And Call the Queen!"

There was a plan brewing in his messy mad head.

* * *

"Hatter? Are you there?" Asked the Queen as March entered the dark room with a tray full of treats and most importantly the seeping kettle. The Queen followed, a little worried about her hypothermic friend. She asked the candles to light up and they did, revealing a messy room, clothes everywhere, several pairs of shoe lying about and the Hatter sitting in the very middle fixing a hat. He didn't seem to notice them enter and only when Hare offered the cup of tea did he glanced up from the hat he was currently working on.

"Ah, there you are. I've been wondering where you left to."

"Sugar?"

"Cream please." He then turned and jumped on his chair as he looked at the Queen, standing there with a smile, unknown to the Hatter the White Lady was thanking whatever force or god was out there; her friend was fine. "Me lady." He was quick to offer her a chair, while the Hare pulled a small table to serve her tea as well. "I am most humbled by your presence here, after all the erm… damage I've done to your plans. But here I am, all ready to continue with our planning." Mirana stared at him through the entire speech, speechless herself. Then he leaned to her, as if to ask her his trademark riddle. "I am very, very sorry, Mirana."

Mirana's eyes watered, and she looked up, shaking her head. "It's alright."

"So… When do we start having tea parties?" He asked, before taking a good sip of his tea. "Mm, cinnamon and chocolate, I like it March."

"I thought you would, here a bit of apple pie."

"Thanks you."

"Hatter, tea parties in this weather?"

"No better weather than this fine night's." And he continued his sipping


	11. Chapter 11

**Of Mad Hatter and Truth Serums**

Really I'll try to keep this simple: saw the movie loved them, wept because they are not mine.

I feel awful I didn't update yesterday and so I'm a little behind, and leaving you guys hanging like that is just cruel! So this update will be a big one; three long lovely chapters! And probably full of the stuff you guys like. Here it is; the chapter where the tea parties start. And I don't think I'll be writing them too crazy; after all they are tea parties with members of the White Lady's court. Something sad is coming up so please, cry with me and read on, it's important you do. Well… Get the Kleenex here we go!

Good news fixed Alice's last name in this review of the chapter.

By the way, love the reviews keep 'em coming.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?"

"The serum's here, we are here, why won't it work?"

Hatter walked through the gardens moving quickly to find the place where he wished the tea parties to take place. Even in this weather and with the thirteen inches of snow the palace servants had done a marvelous job at decorating. There was a short table covered with silk linens, four services of tea and a gigantic colored flower center piece that left the maids whispering and whining with delight. The porcelain was pure white, and although not yet, soon the table will be covered with all kind of delicious yummy treats the Hare was currently building. Mirana followed the Hatter, who was giddy as always, a little worried. Hatter understood a mad man was picking her groom to be with a potion from another world…

"Maybe we should test it, that's what you mean?" He asked with a smile, turning to look at her. Mirana sighed and nodded looking relieved. "Well then… What we need then is a victim…"

"A Subject. We need a subject."

"Right, to give the potion to without knowing…"

"Your Majesty you are terribly late to change for your next audience!" Both Queen and Hatter turned to the white rabbit and then at each other; a smile adorning their faces.

"Now, now Nivens, you look famished, would you like some tea?"

"Of course I don't you silly Hatter! I have more important thing…" And the Hatter petted the back of Nivens coat smiling broadly.

"Of course you do. Now come along. While we have tea the Queen will be going to change, right White Lady?"

"As soon as he starts lunch I shall be on my way." Hatter sat the white rabbit down and hurried to pour a bit tea and serve some scones and unknown to Nivens placed a few drops of the serum into the brew. Wherever he pulled kettle, tea cup and scone from was a mystery but it was the Hatter after all.

Upon the first sip of the rabbit the Queen turned and truth to her word, moved away to change for her next audience.

* * *

An hour or so later Hatter entered the throne room, looking less than trilled. The Queen welcomed him, and quickly asked how things had gone with the white rabbit, who by the way was missing in action.

"I doubt you'll see him for the rest of the day, he fainted after a few revelations. There is more to that silly rabbit that all of us thought." And with that he took off his hat and fixed his messy hair, leaning on one of the many white desks.

"Then it works?"

"Frighteningly well, me Lady." His eyes were a little wild and he turned away from here, apparently remembering something. After ingesting the truth brew (as Hatter came to call the tea) the rabbit's eyes had changed, from blue to an enigmatic gray; what surprised Hatter he thought he alone had that ability. And then the rabbit started babbling truth after painful truth, as if unable to stop. The rabbit said many things, most of them painful other funny, some very private…

"Hatter."

"Sorry," He winced out, "I'm fine." And recovering he took a deep breath. He then gave it leave and smiled at her. "So, who are we inviting?

"I have a little list here." Hopefully not like the list she offered a few days back, what proved to be futile, and the Hatter stood reaching for the list. "Promise not to laugh."

"I'll try my hardest, ma'am." And with a quizzical eyebrow the Queen handed the note.

Three names. That's all it contained, three names and one of them he didn't recognize. There was Lieutenant Groves, Belian the knight, and someone by the name of Joseph. The first two he knew, the third he had no idea existed. So Hatter looked up at the Queen and smiled.

"Hatter?"

"Yes me Lady?"

"Of course you do remember the Horunvendush day."

"Of course." He said a little darkly eyes lost in memory.

"Do you remember why I was there in the first place?"

The Hatter took a moment to think and then smiled. "I rather not, me Lady. Forgive me now, I have to go make some invitations." This escape of the conversation didn't surprise Mirana; to even think of such a day brought goose bumps to each of their skins. Hatter hurriedly moved through the halls, turned in a few corners and found Mally.

"Hatta, what's going on?"

"Can you make me four invitations?"

"Sure, for the tea parties?"

"Yes, of course to different hours, but addressed to these three persons."

"Then why four?"

"Leave one blank… Now that I think about it, why don't you make five invitations? Be sure to hand the ones with name out before tomorrow morning."

"Sure but what about the other two?"

"Those are mine to decide on later." And without a word more he left.

* * *

The first tea party was to take place the very next morning at 10:00 am sharp. By 9:54 the happy Hare was setting the last of the warm scones over the table, making sure the kettle was still hot and the flowers were smiling at their best. These particular flowers were special; they had being at the service of the queen for years, them the ones that came before them, and their descendants will always serve the White Lady as confidents. They would never lie, and they will never keep anything from the Queen. The rest of the world was a completely different matter. Like the flowers in Alice's London they rarely spoke, and in this particular situation they served perfectly over the white pearly table.

Hatter arrived ten minutes before ten, and was making sure everything was in order when the sound of a horses whine reached his ear.

"I believe one of our guests is here. Hare, go to the Queen, tell her the tea party has started."

"I'm not having tea with you today?"

"After noon, right now I must attend to this particular business alone."

"Then I'll have to go make more scones."

"With peanut butter, go." And giddy as always Thackery hurried away. The cups all held a drop or two of the serum, of course not his (Hatter rarely lie, his madness would not allow it, unless it was to protect Alice of course) and he just started pouring himself a healthy cup when from the nearest corner Belian appeared. "Ah! My first guest of the day. Please Belian come have a seat."

"You called me here, Lord Hightopp."

"I am no lord, Belian, come sit. Sit. How do you like your tea? Sugar, cream? A scone?"

"No sugar please." The man fell instantly quiet and the Hatter just served the tea as best as he could, what was as usual, and then handed Belian his cup.

"Tell me, Belian, how has life treated you?"

"Not very well sir, I have been training for a while now and it is very tiresome."

"I can tell by the way move. Have you considered wearing a hat? It would look positively perfect with that uniform."

"No sir, never." And he sipped the tea, politely complementing on its perfection.

"Well I have served a few cups before." Said the Hatter, with a smile, while buttering a scone to throw at the lilies. "Hare, of course, was the one to brew it; you'll have to thank him for that." The guard kept sipping his tea and when the hatter offered a refill he did so very willingly. "More sugar?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Is this how you usually take your tea?"

"No, I hate tea." And Belian's eyes had turned gray. His cheek flushed and he was suddenly very surprised. Hatter smiled at him.

"Then you wouldn't know anything about you lying to me about Lieutenant Grove's intention towards the Queen, would you?"

"I never lied I have heard lieutenant Groves intentions towards the Queen."

"How about yours?"

"They are more or less the same!" By the way he spoke he would have defended his honor if capable of lying. The Hatter's eyes, now a calm burning pair of ambers, stared at him, a delicate smile playing on his lips. The man, upon finishing had slammed his fist on the table, rocking the constitution of the furniture, and stood up. "I have no need to talk to you!" He must have understood the problem on this particular tea cup; and was about to leave…

"By oath you are bound to stay and finish tea with me." Said the Hatter without looking at him, the words of course froze Belian, who slowly turned to the Hatter. "Your invitation was an invitation made by the Queen herself, for me. Or have you forgotten that any order the Queen gives and is ignored, is punishable? And you, an honored escort guard, should give the example, don't you think?" And the Hatter sipped his tea.

* * *

Mirana, Queen of Marmoreal and White Lady to Underland, sat on her reading room snuggled comfortably; beside her were Chess and Mally, both of them having tea and murmuring little comments (or insults) while their dear Queen read a light novel… The door to the room busted open and a shaken mad Hatter stepped into the room, gave a little bow and moved towards the queen.

"Advice; don't you ever go near Belian the knight even if to ask for directions! Believe me when I say he is not the man for you!"

"Sounds like he spilled the beans then." Said Chess, not really looking at Hatter, who was starting to pace before the trio. The Queen seemed shocked but then smiled.

"You can ask the flowers me lady, he's not your future husband. He doesn't even like tea."

"You are done already?" Asked the Queen.

"Yes, the shortest tea party I've ever had in my existence, me lady."

"What did the hound said?" Asked Mally, placing her cup on the edge of the table where the tea tray sat. She looked ready to jump the human, angry or insulted, Hatter couldn't figure out which one was it.

"Enough to have him detain and send to the catacombs. Did you know he combs the hair of his… his… _mustache_? And that's not even the disturbing part."

"You had him detained?"

"Forgive me, White Lady, for using excessive powers but in this case it was necessary. He was Stayne The Second!"

"So he would have used me?"

"Regrettably so, me Lady. But worry not we still have two more suitors to interview." And as he finished, grinning with some sort of worry, the hatter sat across the table, pouring himself some tea. "By the way, the Bander's loose again." And in cue the beast ran past the door, followed closely by its caretaker. Mirana watched the happenings with a little smile on her face, and outside snow started falling. Hatter took a sip of his tea and wondered why loosing a man as regrettably evil as Belian would make her sad? "Majesty?"

"Yes, dear Hatter?"

"Why only three suitors? You told me you had a lot more than that."

"I thought it would be easier for you to deal with."

"We could have a gigantic tea table and have them all come over. We have enough truth serum as it is." He commented sweetly, taking a moment to sip his tea. "Although it would take longer than necessary." With a smile the Queen smiled, and asked for her own cup to be prepared. "But a Queen deserves more than a lieutenant or a lowly guard."

"Alice is a lady of my court and so far I haven't heard any objections about you courting her."

"I am not courting her, Majesty. We are… merely friends."

"As if you could fool us, Tarrant. Alice is smitten over you, and vice versa." Murmured Chess, grinning. "Or have you forgotten those three sweet little…"

"Scone?" Said the Hatter loudly, smiling at the Queen who took the treat, and frowning at the cat who kept grinning. "Shouldn't there be someone more deserving of you, no matter their position then, Majesty?"

"I believe there is." She said, closing her book and looking a bit lost in thought. The Hatter handed her tea, but she was too lost to acknowledge it, and so he shook the saucer and cup… "Oh thank you."

* * *

Night found Hatter sitting before his latest creation, lost in coherent thought and quietly contemplating the idea of canceling tea. Since when did he had coherent thoughts? Mirana was expecting too much of these particular tea parties and none of the suitors seemed to have what it took to become King of Wonderland. Then the weight of what he was doing fell on the Hatter and he swallowed hard; he was helping choose the next ruler of Underland, over tea parties?!

Sanity sure had complexities to deal with.

_Think something mad, Hatter, quick!_ "Hopscotch!" And the moment was saved. At least for now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Of Mad Hatter and Truth Serums**

Really I'll try to keep this simple: saw the movie loved them, wept because they are not mine.

If you haven't read a fic by the name of _Ten Trips Through Wonderland_ by _AkaiNagi_ stop reading this and go read it; it's ten times better in one chapter than all twelve of mine. People out there don't like the ending but I just love the poetry involved in it…Way to go author! I love rainy days, they make me sit down and write. Let it rain!

By the way, love the reviews keep 'em coming.

* * *

Hatter looked out the balcony and saw snow falling hard on the gardens, covering the tea table during the night with two and a half feet of snow. Like the day of his return to Marmoreal the whole castle was hiding in the warmth of their rooms, and he'd seen barely two of the maids out in the corridor: one hurrying to find the Queen more wood for her fire and the other who delivered his tea. In his loneliness, not that he liked being lonely, the Hatter had spread out several items over an empty workstation. He'd been thinking; if the Bandersnatch had send Alice the letter, if the Queen wanted someone to come to tea who wasn't in Marmoreal, if both Groves and Belian wanted the throne for the mere power it offered… Then he must have found, more like stumbled, over several clues.

Alice's letter, beside the Bander's, were on a corner, the truth serum bottles to the other side, his hat over his lap and a cup full of snow on the very center of the table. Why had the Queen brought up the Horuvendush day twice in his presence, why was she so sad, who else was this sad…? Questions ran rampant in his mind, and some following the line of conspiracy other wondering of desks, ravens, and Alice.

Why had Mirana being at his clan's home during Horovendush day? He couldn't peel back the veil of darkness to find out. He wasn't strong enough. So lowering himself from the comfortable position he'd come to lay on, Tarrant got up and walked to the balcony. The goal of these tea parties was to find a perfectly good suitor for the Queen, but something told him there was something else; so far he flushed out a conspirator against the crown and if he had being able to hold tea today he would be probably detaining another. Perhaps Mirana knew this, as well as Joseph and while the first wept the thought of dark thoughts in her court the other had taken his leave for fear of been in a dungeon or worse, banishment. But what of the Bander's letter?

"I need to think." He whispered to himself, and while pacing seemed lovely at the moment and as much as he wanted to do it in this dark drab room, the Hatter picked his coat and hat and left. His heart begged for a long walk, but where to? The gardens were out of the question, there was too much snow and he didn't wanted to repeat the hypothermic dream, the kitchen was too crowded with Hare and Mally there, making something he couldn't figure out, and the library was too cold. So he would have to content himself with the long white hallways. Taking a deep breath, hatter slid unnoticed through the marble arch of the hallway, up and down the white stairs and finally found himself wondering through the silent corridor that lead to the quiet ballroom.

He'd never visited the room when it was empty and he found it grand, spacious, wonderfully decorated. Here there were hits of silver, gold, and red. The ceiling was covered with paintings, much like the Oraculum, that moved from time to time; most of them angels, birds, and clouds. On its very center a large glass that symbolized either the moon or sun, whenever the gala was taking place it would shine silver or gold… It's being long since a gala was held here. The last one was suspended due to the snowing, and like his tea parties, they would have to be rescheduled. This was also the room where grand events took place, and for some reason Hatter hoped this was the room he will marry Alice in.

The world shifted with the very thought, and he was suddenly standing alone in the large room, light filtering through the glass above him towards the steps at the far end of the room to where Alice stood, bathed in silver, dressed in white and a small tiara resting over her braided hair. She looked absolutely stunning, like an angel… And he very well concocts a pair of silky wings for her. The Alice of his dreams turned to him, holding a rather large bouquet of flowers in hand, and smiling.

"Why my Alice I do believe you need a descent hat." He neared this memory that never was of lovely Alice, and taking off his own large clumsy hat placed it over her head. "Now there, you are absolutely perfect." She took his hand and smiling vanished.

Hatter was quickly getting used to this, and in some twisted side of his soul, he found it fulfilling. Clearing his throat and leaning to pick up his hat, Hatter just thought that it was slightly wrong to think like that of Alice. But she had called him _my love_…

Maybe he ought to talk to the Queen about this too-real-day-dreaming. Surely she must be having tea, it was almost tea time, or so he thought. Worried, Tarrant hurried towards the queen's chambers and once outside took off his hat to knock…

"_We shouldn't have trusted Hatter to do this._" Said a male voice inside, and Hatter leaned against the door, ear pressing to hear more clearly.

"_He has never failed me_." Said Mirana's voice, soothingly, but the words didn't reach their intended objective so she continued. "_He's the only one out there who can and will remember. This curse won't last long if he remembers quickly just give it_…"

"_Who'll want to remember the death of an entire clan just so you can marry, Mirana? It's hopeless_."

"_Joseph, please_…!" Hatter stepped away from the door, unable to recognize the male voice, and took several steps back. Inside the conversation continued muffled by the oak and marble, as the words echoed in the Hatter's mad mind.

_Remember the death of an entire clan…_

His need for tea extinguished and the Hatter fell, sitting against the railing of the opposite wall. Some rustling was heard inside and the voices stopped talking. It took a moment or so but then Hatter heard quiet sobbing, and a few thick droplets of snow fell on his hat and shoulder.

So Joseph is within the castle's walls, just unwilling to have tea. And for some reason he has to remember that Horunvendush day.

Suddenly Hatter felt like weeping himself.

* * *

Throwing his coat to the far side of the room, Tarrant slammed the door shut. He'd instructed his maid not to allow anybody in, unless it was Alice, and started trashing everything he could find. If the Queen so wanted the information why not ask for him? Didn't she have a way of pulling thoughts, memories and feeling out of one's mind? Why did she have to do this!? He trashed particularly messy station and then dropped on the stool he worked on, upper body falling to the newly cleaned space and his head several times on the glass surface. His growls echoed in the room, and suddenly Hatter was regretting having told the maid to let Alice in.

The Madness took hold of him and before he knew it he was ripping his newest creation to pieces. He took hold of one of the many cups he had lying about and without thinking threw it against the walls, painting the white with creams and yellow…

He picked up Alice's letter and as about to rip it…

_My love_ – it read calling sweetly for his attention. _Can you make any sense of it, my love?_

"I'm trying, Alice. I am, but how I need you right now." He fell against the door and slowly slid down against the night table, holding the letter tightly to his chest. He allowed his tears to fall then and wished, against hope, to have Alice instead of paper or false memories, against his chest. Oh how a kiss would make all things better right at this moment! No cup of tea, no perfect hat, no dead bloody Red Queen… Only Alice!

At this moment realization sank; he'd being hiding against his trade, behind his tea cup, and under his hat for fear of going totally bunkers with need of Alice. His only regret was leaving her back in her London. For a while everything was cold, for a while he just cried and sobbed and sniffled… For a while everything was fine with the snow storm brewing just outside his balcony, mixing with the storm the queen had started a little while back.

Thunder and lighting stroke outside and no one dared question the wrath of sadness against the night.

* * *

Hatter woke feeling cold. He'd fallen asleep against the night table and was still clutching the letter to his heart. Groaning, with the awkward position he'd fallen asleep in, and sat up. "Ow." Something clattered against the wood beside him, and Hatter jumped slightly. Then a loud _thump_ and a feminine groan.

"_Ow_." Said someone, from inside the night table. "_That's going to leave a mark_." He knew that voice.

"Alice?" Something thumped again as Hatter crawled before the night table, looking at the little light slipping from under the well decorated table.

"_Hatter, is that you?_"

"Yes! Yes it is! Dearest Alice, what are you doing inside my night table?"

"_Night table? I'm inside my closet_."

"But your voice is just… Oh forget it! How good is to hear your voice!" He wanted to reach out to her, but for now this was enough. The higher powers must really love his hats because they were granting his every wish lately. First a visit, now a way to talk to her…

"_Like wise. So tell me, Hatter; did you figure out anything about the letter?_"

Tarrant looked down at the paper in his hands and frowned. "No."

"_Oh, well. I'm sure you'll figure it out soon. I'm sure of it_." Hatter didn't answer right away but sits against his night table, constricted. "_Hatter? You still there?_"

"Alice, I have being asked to do a very painful thing. I don't know if I can bare it alone."

"_What were you asked?_"

"I have to remember something very painful. Something I rather not remember ever." Oh he'd remember it before, when Alice had asked during Gribling he'd just leaned and thought to himself of that memory. But he hadn't needed to delve in, and find a morbid detail for the queen…

"_Something about your past?_" Again he stayed silent for a while and lost in painful thought. "_Sometimes we need to remember, Hatter._" Hatter himself didn't answer, and shook his head almost sure Alice could picture him doing so. There was a silence between them, long but comfortable, painful as well. "_Like the day my father died._" Hatter turned to the table, eyes narrowing. "_You see my father died a few years back, of a heart attack._"

"What's a heart attack?" He heard her chuckle, not darkly but with the innocence of his question. Hatter felt a little dumb asking the question but he couldn't help it he never heard of such a thing.

"_Don't take it the wrong way, but I figure that since Underland is such a wonderful place you've never heard of such a thing. A heart attack is when your heart tightens to unbearable, painful levels and it kills you. I mean sometimes people survive but it's rare._"

"It sounds painful."

"_It is. My father was having breakfast with mother and me…_"

"You don't have to…"

"_And he suddenly held his breath and chest. He gasped for a breath, looked at me square in the eyes and dropped dead_." The moment of silence they were sharing was broken with a sniffle and the Hatter not wishing to hear her so sad pulled some lace, made a quick silly bow and slid it under the table, praying it would reach her… And thanked the lords up there when she gasped and pulled the bow all the way out his end. "_Thank you_." She said softly, sniffling. There was nothing but content silence until… something rustled beneath his hand and surprised he turned to see a little piece of lace sliding under the table. Curious he pulled at it… and it was lace alright, at the very end a curl from Alice's blond hair. "Alice, no, why have you…?"

"I want you to keep it, close to your heart at all times. And remember that I am there. Even while I'm here, I'm there with you." The Hatter took the little piece of lace and smelled… it was pure muchness, pure Alice. He hit his head softly against the wood and closed his eyes, tears this time of gratitude filled his eyes and he tightened his hold against the lace and hair…

With this piece of her muchness he could gather enough courage to remember.


	13. Chapter 13

**Of Mad Hatter and Truth Serums**

Really I'll try to keep this simple: saw the movie loved them, wept because they are not mine.

This was depressing to write! I cried too, so go fetch the Kleenex. Anyway, glad this one's out of the way I can finish this fic though here I am wondering how long till the end… and to my surprise it may come faster than any of us thought. Oh yes, this chapter marks my longest fanfic ever submitted. Have the Kleenex? Here we go.

By the way, love the reviews keep 'em coming.

* * *

"Alice, listen to my voice." Said the Hatter, eyes lost in memory as his fingers tested the strength of the small curl, feeling it as if an anchor to his very soul. "This will be the first and last time I tell this story, to any one who cares to listens."

"_Hatter_."

"Shush, my love; It's rude to interrupt other while they speak." He said, kneeling before the small table. "I was hatter to the white queen in those days. Hightopp clan had always being employed at the court. So busy was I with hat making and dress fitting and tea parties that I didn't realize that I had neglected to visit my family for a long time. A year at the very least. My mother always sent me letters and little packs with food and things. My father was always adamant of me taking the family business… Or was it returning home?

"Of course that was before they had Nenie. After that things just changed, I was spared of many things; visits, food, letters." Here the Hatter shook his head, feeling guilt eating at his heart. The first veil had being lifted. "Mother wanted me to come home then, only to meet my little sister. _She has green eyes like yours, Tarrant, come meet your sister_. But I could never seem to pull away from work. The queen already had a hat why did I make so many hats?

"I had to go home. There was a festival and the queen was invited. The entire court was hatted so I was asked by a few friends to come over and help with the preparations. The then wielder of the Vorpal was so confident he offered to escort the queen to Tulgey Wood, and I in my stupidity accepted. I was home in tick, only then did I realize how much I missed my family. And Nenie was so gorgeous. I had being jealous of her you see, a grown man jealous of his little sister, when I should have loved her. I felt miserable and it reflected in my hats so father pulled me away and asked what was wrong. I couldn't tell him.

"I told March, who had gone with me, and he told me I should enjoy Nenie and forget about the past. And I did. I took care of her and she grew close to me and I made her a little hat. I had my family back." Tarrant stopped for a moment, he needed to breath. Pain was overwhelming sometimes and having to fight pain and his own madness was no easy task. Tears were already rolling down his eyes and only the softness of Alice's curl kept him going. "When the White Queen arrived everything was joy and celebration; the white Queen was to marry and she was only halfway through her journey. Music and food and celebration were all around and then… The sun was blocked by leather, and those rays of fire… Everything was burning! I had to take the reigns of the Queen's horse to keep her from harm and pulling - pulling… I was saved by escaping… I was saved by saving the queen.

"But I left mother, father… I left Nenie and Hare… Chess had vanished." His head was currently in turmoil there was fire and smoke all around him and his hat was burning over his head, like that day when he put it back on. Oh he was burning, like his father and mother he was burning and his sister were still alive and burning…

"_Hatter! Hatter! It's over. Your safe! I'm there, right by your side I'm there_." And he could feel her arms around him, even when she was against the other side of the table, in her London world and away. Her voice held onto him and wrapped him safety and while the world around him burned she sung little sonnets to him, voice like keys of a piano or a violin. And Hatter sobbed her curl lying on the floor as he rocked back and forth and let tears fall down his cheeks.

He'd never mourn them properly, until now. He'd never made them a hat to remember then, he never created a proper memorial or even returned (except while passing quickly by) to that place. He suddenly wanted to go there and rebuild and bring Alice and live there. Maybe even repopulate. He wanted, his heart provided, to bring the Hightopp clan back to life. Tarrant didn't deserve this life of loneliness or carry the legacy of his family and whole community within in, but he did.

Alice was now murmuring her undying loyalty and love to him. Which was more important than the other…? Neither. Right now the mere presence of her voice in his ear, against his skin, soothing his soul was enough. That was the most important thing. So he did the only thing he could; he sobbed his love to her. He repeated it again and again, as if it would make a difference, or it would stop his crying.

It didn't.

But it was a promise. A promise of promises to keep, of love to be shared, of a home to be built of things to change and the slight grasp of sanity… All over tea and hats. She was whispering back, he couldn't make it out, but she was. She was there, at the other side, not frightened or uncaring. She had wanted to hear the story, she'd shared her own.

"When are you coming home? I need you."

"_I need you too_."

"I'm so tired. I can't go on." He said softly, one last sob leaving him. From across the door he heard Alice sign and sniffle.

"_Hatter?_"

"Yeah?"

"_Can you do something for me?_"

"Anything."

"_Climb up to bed_," And he did, letting her know when he was done. "_Now I want you to snuggle under the sheet, and close your eyes._"

"I'll have nightmares."

"_No you won't. I won't let them come._"

And truth to her word no nightmare came to Tarrant's dreams.

* * *

Alice jumped as a box was dropped before her. The maid was quickly by her side, asking if she was alright. But Alice just looked at the girl and smiled.

She'd fallen asleep against the door to her closet.

Letting out a laugh Alice was helped up by the maid and for a moment Alice thought it had all been a dream… Until she felt the silk of her silly new bow pressing on her palm.

"I'm fine, Gertrude. Just fine. How about some tea to wake me up, eh?"

* * *

The history of his family and community in general was never easy to swallow. So he'd kept it inside, to try and spare the world the pain of having to listen to it. But now as he rested over the fluffy bed, having slept the nightmare of his memories away, he realized that telling someone of this particular experience made his heart feel less heavy.

"_Oh, Alice dear where have you being? So near so far so in-between…_" He found himself singing a little sadder than before. Had he ever sung that before? Where this that came from? Maybe he could write her a song…

Here, at the end of all things, Hatter noticed something. A piece of a real memory that was what he needed to remember in the first place.

_ The White Queen arrived everything was joy and celebration; the White Queen was to marry and she was only halfway through her journey…_


	14. Chapter 14

**Of Mad Hatter and Truth Serums**

Really I'll try to keep this simple: saw the movie loved them, wept because they are not mine.

I had one of those days when everybody is a critic but nobody helps. *MayorSigh* I must take this little moment to apologize to all my readers out there; English is not my native language and it's hard for me to find mistakes, at least grammatically, and have being ignoring capitalization and so forth… I do read before posting but usually I'm in such a high for sharing with you guys that I overlook a lot of stuff. It won't happen again, I'll try my best to reread and reread… I can't believe I actually uploaded a chapter without editing. PleaseforgivemeIdidn'tmeanitn *Sobsob*… As I update I'll change a bit of the script, don't be alarmed I am taking all of you guys good amazing advice and I am very, very thankful for your help. The whole story is finished but I'm taking the time to edit it as best as possible.

So enjoy this chapter!

Love reviews, drop by I heard they are giving out cookies and tea.

* * *

Hatter moved down the hall in all haste. His heart was beating hard against his tired chest and his legs moved in long strides towards the room he suspected the queen to be. And she was. Mirana sat on her throne, listening to some peasant's request. Hatter invaded the privacy of the meeting, blood hot and pounding against his ears, without even realizing he was just another one of those _peasants_. The Queen looked up at him, eyebrow raised while the others beside her just frowned at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were engaged to be married already?" His outbursts made the new guard (the one replacing Belian) stand forth, hand moving to the hilt of his sword, but Tarrant was not worried by this. The Queen turned with a frown to the guard, and held her hand up. The Hatter suddenly realized his mistake and taking off his hat took a deep breath.

_So much for a quick chat with the Queen._

"Leave us." Ordered the Queen, closing her appointment book as the little peasant and advisors left the room in a single line. Once the door echoed close the While Lady smiled at Tarrant, not the usual sweet smile but more like her I-mean- business-so-be-quiet smile. "Tarrant?"

"Me Lady?"

"May it be the last time you storm in during one of my audiences, understood? I must attend to my people no matter what."

"I understand me lady. Forgive me. But you ought to not keep such secrets anymore."

"I take it you remembered?"

"Alice helped." The moment stole a lazy smile from them both and the Queen stood, in silence praying for Alice's eternal well being, and neared the Hatter.

"Why didn't you tell, Mirana? I thought we shared everything. Almost."

"Because I couldn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm under a spell, Hatter." It took a moment for the information to sink; the White Lady under a spell. A spell bound the White Queen. A spell. Ridiculous!

"What?"

"I am under a spell; something I can't talk about because it won't let me. I devised plan so you would remember and rid my unwanted attention. Both objectives have been reached."

"Then why do I feel like I still have a lot of work ahead for me?"

"I can't tell."

"You can't tell or you won't tell?" She gave him a small smile. "Alright." Tarrant sat, moving his hat in little circles with his fingers. "I have to find your old fiancée, Joseph, right?" She didn't move and that meant that he was correct. "Get the old lieutenant out of the way and marry you so you can have a baby, right?" The White Lady took a step towards her throne and set her hand over his head, petting his hair. "This spell is powerful, eh?"

"A bit."

"I assume it won't let you tell where your fiancé lives, right?" A shook of her head. "But is he close?" No answer. "Close enough to visit your quarters undetected I take." Her eyes widened and she jus pulled a bit of his hair as punishment. "Of course he is close! Where would a Queen hide her lover?"

"Where would you?"

"My night table."

"What?"

"I've been thinking about writing Alice a song. Is that a coherent thought?"

"Amazingly coherent from you that is." The Queen smiled taking another step towards her throne and the hatter stood. "When you have written this song down bring it to me. I'm sure we can find the perfect tune to go with it. We'll use my violin." The Hatter loved violins and so he agreed immediately.

"I should take my leave."

"On your way out tell the children to come back in, please."

"As you wish." And he left. In her throne, as the peasants and advisors came in anyone would have seen the smile on the Lady's face. Tarrant was slowly gaining his sanity.

* * *

"Alice?" Said Tarrant, leaning before his night table on his hands and knees. He was hopeful both he and Alice could share a little tea, each on their own world, and had surrounded himself with little treats and even tea cups and kettle. Just like a picnic. He should have picnics with Alice once she returned home, and the snow cleared of course. "Alice, love, you there?" He served himself some tea and sat down on the floor. "Well, it was worth a try." And so he drank from the warm cup.

The sun had made a reappearance and while outside people marveled at its warmth Tarrant had decided to stay inside his room and talk to his furniture. Tarrant finished his first cup and stood, filling the china up again and walked to the balcony. Below he could see the gardens again, having been cleared up, and the twins were down there, all snuggly in the coats Hatter made them. Followed by Hare and Mally who seemed to be playing tag, Chess was there as well, appearing and disappearing here and there. They seemed happy to be outside, like they haven't being in three whole weeks. Hatter left his saucer over the railing of the balcony and sipped his tea leaning close to it and smiling inwardly. It was a gorgeous day.

The next time he spoke to Alice he'll ask her to have morning tea with him.

So looking up Hatter sipped his tea and wasn't surprised to see a large blue butterfly flying towards him.

"Hatter!" It greeted in amazement, or so the Hatter thought by the way it was shouting.

"Ah, Absolem, how are you?"

"You must come to the room of mirrors, at once!" Tarrant scoffed.

"That's half the castle away, too long a walk. Beside the view from here is just fine…"

"No you mad fool!" Here the Hatter interrupted again.

"Your temper was usually foul towards me."

"Alice's in danger!" Said the butterfly hastily, showing emotions Hatter had rarely seeing in such little creature.

"Whatever you mean…?"

"Hatter!" It was unmistakable; that voice was like sweet call in a dark day even when sounding so alarmed. Dropping his cup Hatter hurried to the furniture piece and knelt. "Hatter!"

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"The house is on fire! Half the room has collapsed and I'm trapped in my closet!"

Panic rose on the Hatter's chest, enveloping his heart and soul. He let out a loud cry and fear let out several Outlandish curses. He opened the drawers in vague hope of helping her and found it quickly futile.

"Alice! Alice love! What do I do?!"

"Help me!" A deep strain of cough followed. "Help me!" Her voice was low, weaker as coughs made their way along with smoke from the bottom of the night table. Hatter's panic made him stand and pull at the table, finding only wall and floor. When he pushed the furniture back he noticed something else; he'd broken the connection between the two worlds. It was seldom that he cursed an object after having blessed it so much…

"Alice!"

"To the room of mirrors! Now!" Cried Absolem. "I will fly ahead, stand on the mirror. Hurry!" Without coat or hat Tarrant ran out his room, running out the hallways and out the gardens, through tea parties and couples taking a little stroll out the warm sun. He passed by Hare and Mally who were still playing around with Bander and Chess. Then a long cherry blossoms path towards the tower where he could see Absolem fly into the particular room through the small window. The guards saw him running and opened the doors for him, Tarrant was too in panic to thank them, and he started climbing the long path of white stairs…

If he lost Alice, sweet Alice, to fire he would never forgive himself. He'd lost his family to fire, unbending untamable fire. He'd lost his little sister, his home, and sanity to fire. He couldn't loose his soul now. But not this; the promise of the love his life, not to fire. "Alice!" He slammed the door to the room of mirrors open and panting looked around the few mirrors standing there. All the same, all full frame, with only one singled by Absolem. The smell of wood and paper burning reached him and Hatter nodded at Absolem who flapped his wings over the shimmering glass. "She's through here," And Hatter was about to step through it when the butterfly stopped him. "You may only reach into the mirror with one hand, and down to your elbow."

"Will that get her back?" If he had to lose his head for Alice he would, and he did during the reign of the bloody big head, didn't he? He would do it again.

"If you pull back hard enough." Hatter swallowed hard and without thinking too much of it reached in; he flung his arm down to the elbow around the other world and finally felt lace under his fingers and fisted his hand tightly. Something pulled him forward and letting out a cry of pain he pulled backwards even harder… Dress, Alice and smoke were free from London world and falling over the tumbling Mad Hatter. Alice let out several deep coughs loudly, shivering in fear and pain. Hatter just wrapped around her, feeling every gasp for breath, every cough and sob. Alice turned, burring into his chest and sobbing, Absolem flew to her hair, in silent soothing as Hatter recapped the situation in his head.

She was home, smelling of smoke, sobbing, probably in pain, but home at last.

A fear of relief washed upon him and for a moment, all was well in Underland.

* * *

"She must have burned right before she escaped. Thankfully it won't leave a scar, and she'll recover faster than expected." Informed the court's physician as he closed his bag and smiled at both Hatter and Queen, who stood over the bed where Alice laid asleep. "She'll need a lot of fresh air and rest." Hatter barely heard what the man said, too engrossed with the miracle of Alice over bed, chest raising and falling. Her left hand and leg had been burned during the fire in London and was over the covers, bandaged properly. She'd fainted as he carried towards the Queen, who had been walking with her usual troop of followers down the gardens. They had moved quickly after that; fetching the physician, fetching tea and something for her arm. So far Alice had not graced them with the beauty of her consciousness. "Let her rest and we shall see tomorrow, alright?'

"Thank you good Merier, you are always a delight." Said the Queen as the man tipped his hat (a creation of Tarrant's) and left the room. Hatter knelt beside the bed and took Alice's right hand, kissing the warm limb tenderly. "Someone should stand by here during the night. I would suggest you, but as things are… I rather take the first watch and let you bring us tea tomorrow morning."

"Must I leave?"

"I understand your worry, but it is not proper for a single lady to have a male watch over the night."

He groaned about proprieties and such, and kissed Alice's hand again. "Very well. But first I'll bring her something decent to cover up with." Tarrant stood, fixed his shirt and hurried back to his room, pulled his duvet (another one of his creations) and then back to Alice's room. The Queen helped him cover the woman on bed, and then smiling, scurried him out of the room. "Tomorrow you'll be able to see her, alright. Just let her rest."

"But I haven't said goodnight!" And the door was closed before his face. Inside the room he could hear Mirana giggle and then silence.


	15. Chapter 15

**Of Mad Hatter and Truth Serums**

Really I'll try to keep this simple: saw the movie loved them, wept because they are not mine.

Here we are… Still alive. And in all truth I missed you guys. Here we go on with the story and although Alice is now here must concentrate in finding out the Queen's fiancée. Don't worry we are almost done here... I hope you like this chapter, and all the rest coming.

Love reviews, drop by I heard they are giving out cookies and tea.

* * *

The next morning was very sunny; snowy and sunny casting a perfect tricolored shadow all over the hallway. Reason why Tarrant had all his doors and windows open, even when the air was slightly chilly and snow was dangerously close to invading his room. Of course snow was still piling up, some were still sad around the castle, but the mere joy of having Underland's champion within the walls of white Marmoreal was making a lot of people happy; even when the circumstances were sad and painful… Hatter himself was t a crossroad; he was bursting with happiness with just the thought of having Alice right across the hall, he was sad because of the tragedy she had to go through to be here, but he was also glad she was saved. Most importantly that she was here and safe and across the hallway.

Was the point that she was across the hallway crossed his mind? _No-how, no-why_… Or so the twins would say.

He'd finished a blue and silver hat, with feathers and pearls, when the sound of the door opening made him turn. There stood Thackery, smiling while holding his ear.

"Hatter, we'll be having tea with Alice today."

"Thank you, Hare, I'll just finish here and be on me way." He said, turning back to the hat in question. And true to his word he got up and placed the hat over the mannequin… It looked magnificent; blue dress and hat all ready for the wearing. "Can you send a maid to pick this up? I bet Alice will need this."

"Sure, after tea."

"Right." Thackery hurried out and Hatter turned to pick up his coat and hat, took a deep breath and moved towards his door. Outside the sound of laughter was heard, and the twins were talking to each other about having Alice back. Mally was giggling something and the Queen was opening the door for them to enter the room, while two maids hurried in with big trays full of tea and sweets… Hatter saw all of this through the slit of the open door, and for a moment he felt shy; Alice was just across the hall. Thackery waited for him to come out of the room, looking p at the tea trays and back at Tarrant, unable to keep himself from wishing to just have a warm cup in hand, and started to get very nervous (alright, more than usual) "Hatter, come quick! I smell corn muffins."

"I'm on my way."

"Why won't you move then?"

"I'm gathering my courage."

"I knew it! Your hat lost its muchness and now you are a coward!"

"Of course I'm no coward!"

"Then come have corn muffins!" And Thackery ran towards Alice's room, being welcomed by the Queen. Hatter looked up and the Queen smiled at him, waving at him to come forth… And unable to help it he did. He walked slowly towards the room, and smiling at the queen took off his hat.

"Majesty."

"Hatter, you are late."

"Naughty." The voice made Hatter turn, to see Alice sitting on her bed, a large table set beside it and many chairs, most of them already taken, around it. Tea and flower arrangements were set over the table, as well as sweets and cups and saucers… And Tarrant couldn't help but to stare as sweet Alice, wrapped in the nightclothes he'd made before her arrival, golden hair spilling over her shoulders and warm blue eyes. She was smiling, although he knew there was something wrong with that smile, but he took it and cherished, moving towards the bed. "Hello, Hatter."

"Alice, how are you?" He neared the bed, and found a chair beside it empty, of course with his name on it. Literally; there was a card that read _Reserved: The Hatter_. (The Insolence! His full name was The Mad Hatter!)

"Better." She said, lifting her burned arm a bit, Hatter had eyes for only her and when tea started he barely noticed.

"I have so much to ask you, to tell you." He said with his lisp, smiling brightly, unable to pull away from her. "I am so happy you are here." Alice smiled back, and looked down at her burned hand…

"Alice," Interrupted the Queen, handing Alice her cup of warm tea and a little toast. "You need your strength."

"Thank you."

Someone offered Hatter some pie and tea and he took them, turning again to Alice. She seemed cheerier, she seemed to be fine, but there was something about her, something off. _Of course you idiot mad hatter! She just lost her mother and life in the London World wouldn't you be sad too? Didn't I lose my family in a similar incident?_

Hatter turned to the Queen, who had noticed the little oddness in her friend as well, and just sipped his tea. His mind ran with ideas, with thought of how to comfort her, how to make her feel better. This woman beside him was sad, lost and a hurt; she needed the one who loved her the most to bring some consolation and Hatter's mind swirled with ideas of hats and words that didn't do anything to make Alice feel better… He suddenly turned back to Alice and with his gloved hand just reached for hers, covering it with what he hoped was warmth… "I love you." He murmured softly, and no one beside the Queen noticed, everybody too busy with tea and cakes and conversation… Alice swallowed a gasp, and the Hatter turned to see her eyes full of tears.

"I lost my mother."

"I'm sorry."

"I think I know how you felt back then." Hatter turned fully to her and nodded, not saying a word, unable to. And Alice silently weep.

Who would have though? Even weeping she was gorgeous. Hatter reached into his pocket and pulled out the long strand of pink cloth he usually carried about, offering it as little token of his undying love for her. Alice took it and wiped her face…

"Alice, what's wrong?" Asked Mally suddenly, making everybody in the table turn to their Champion. The Hatter smiled at them, his expression a perfect mask of silliness.

"Nothing, she just spluttered tea all over her face. You guys are so funny!" And he laughed sipping his own tea and turning to Alice, who smiled at them after wiping her face.

"Then why is she crying?"

"Crying isn't she?"

"Oh, darling." Said the Queen, getting up, already knowing what was happening. "Do you hand hurt that badly? Hatter, really; why are you giving her such heavy cup of tea?"

"Forgive me, Highness, I'm just too excited to have her back home."

The Queen reached for a bit of calming draught and laced Alice's tea with the sweet substance. "This will calm the pain." She said handing Alice back her tea.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

It wasn't until then that Hatter noticed that Alice's fingers had laced with his own.

* * *

The tea party had to be cut short because Alice fell asleep. Or maybe she fell asleep because the party was too long? No one really was sure, so Hatter helped several maids move his creations to Alice's room, so she had something decent to wear when she woke up, and hats to hat herself with. Hatter himself carried several dresses towards the gigantic closet, as the Queen supervised the work.

"Tarrant these are just perfect! How wonderful!" She kept insisting in praising his work, not aware that he did it not for praise but for love, and smiled as the last of the hats were brought up. "I am certain that Alice will love every single one of them."

"I sure hope so." He said with a smile, turning slightly to capture a glimpse of the sleeping form a few meters away.

"She's fine, just shaken. She'll get better time allowing." The Queen said softly, turning him back to work. "Oh, is that a dress without a hat I see?"

"Majesty, is such a lovely weather, should we hold another tea party?"

"With Lieutenant Groves?"

"Indeed. Let Alice rest while taking care of business."

"The weather has improved. Very well I shall send the gardeners to clear the table and Thackery must be already making treats as we speak."

"When does he ever stop?" Asked the Hatter smiling as the very last dress was brought up. "Oh, that wasn't… suppose to… No… erh…"

"Hatter is that a wedding dress?"

Ahh… Oops?

* * *

Now that everything had been settled (with the dress returned to his room and all) Hatter fixed the last of the cakes and scones over the small tea table within the gardens. He smiled, petting the flowers, and fixed three cups with the serum. This would probably lead to the second traitor in confinement and to the everlasting search for Joseph. Whoever he was. The Bandersnatch moved about, running from its caretaker, as the tea was brought up by Thackery.

"Mr. Hatter, how do you do?" Said the caretaker, breathless, taking a moment to rest before following the beast.

"Sir. I'm very sorry I am not able to offer you tea, but here," He handed the man a warm scone. "I hope you enjoy."

"Well… Thank you sir." The man reached for the scone and for some reason the large hand, dirty with hair and dirt, resembled someone… "I must be off now." And the man was gone.

"Hm." Hatter fixed the kettle, for the third time, and turned as he heard someone close by. "Lieutenant Groves, you are very late."

"Forgive me I couldn't get away as fast as I expected."

"Yes, yes, well come over. Tea is getting cold." It wasn't true, of course, the tea had just being freshly delivered, but any moment lost talking or waiting just made tea cold. "How do you take your tea?"

"Without sugar."

"Why, what a coincidence, so do I." And he served both teas, dumping three cubes of sugar into his. The man just stared at him. "Tell me sir, do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

"None." He sipped the tea and reached for a piece of pie. "But you could tell me why people laugh up their sleeve?"

"Oh, so you do little riddles? Could it be because… that's where their funny bone is?"

"Absolutely right, sir." And they shared a laugh, what made the Hatter frown slightly. He liked this one; Groves knew riddles at least. Hatter sipped his tea and smiled at the man, who seemed to smile back at him. "And what would a wig say to a head?"

That was one so old he couldn't quite remember but Tarrant let out a lipsed whistle and smiled. "Oh, I seem to have forgotten."

"_I've got you covered_."

"Oh," Here Hatter laughed. "But then what would a hat do?"

A moment of silence.

"Cover the covering."

"Ah."

Silence.

"When does the questioning start?"

"I'm sorry?"

"When are you going to start asking me questions?"

"I already have." Here Hatter sipped his tea and smiled. "I've being wondering things that begin with the letter M. Meddler, malice, mate. Marriage." Here the vague memory of Helen Kingsley attacked him, making him a little dizzy. But Hatter just shook his head and continued. "How old are you, Groves?"

"Old enough."

"They always say that. How long have you being under her Majesty's service?"

"Long enough."

"Oh, avoiding the real answers aren't we? Sugar?"

"No thank you."

"Too bad, is rare from the fields of Salazar Grum." Hatter dumped the sugar to the ground, disgusted with the thought of the place and followed to add cream to his tea. "How do you like working for her Majesty?"

"I enjoy it very much. She's the gentlest soul I have ever met." And here he sipped his tea, while hatter stared at him, his eyes turned gray. "Would you happen to know anything about Belian's little plot to get to power?"

"Sir, what I told you upon your return. Only that I heard him wishing to join the queen in marriage to get access to the crown…"

"Do you have similar plans?"

"Of course not. I happen to love the Queen very dearly."

Hmm, this wasn't what Hatter expected. So Hatter sipped his tea and frowning, looked away. "Really? Why?"

"She is the most beautiful woman in Underland, sir." He was wrong, right now the most beautiful creature in Underland was Alice, but he wasn't going to talk about that with a total stranger.

"Have you ever being married, Groves?"

"No sir, although I was engaged to be married some time ago."

"Oh, really? What happened?"

"Frabjous day. My bride was… erh lost during that day."

Hatter's frown was perfectly visible and it was because in his messy head he was connecting dots. "Was it before or after the Jabberwocky Attack?"

"After."

"Pray tell, Groves what is your first name?"

"Joseph sir. Joseph Groves."

The Hatter hadn't notice but his chair had being leaning back slightly and with the man's answers it dropped fully backwards.


	16. Chapter 16

**Of Mad Hatter and Truth Serums**

Really I'll try to keep this simple: saw the movie loved them, wept because they are not mine.

No, I am not evil. I left you hanging in the process of writing. Oh believe me, I left myself hanging there. I was so surprised I almost chocked on some coke as I wrote that last part.

My God; you guys know my story better than I do! Keep up the reviews… By the way I would like to take this little moment to thank all those who have reviewed and yes

Love reviews, drop by I heard they are giving out cookies and tea.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"So Groves is _the_ Joseph the Queen mentioned?" Asked Alice, very engrossed in the tale Hatter was sharing.

"It doesn't make sense. I was expecting a confession from a traitor not such news."

"So what does that make Lieutenant Groves? Mirana's fiancée?"

"He drunk the serum; he couldn't lie. Is he really Joseph?"

"Seems like it." Alice was resting still, but now wearing a simple light pink dress, both legs over the bed and hand folded over her lap. "Is that a rare name in Underland?"

"Not really, Joseph was the name of the kings of north, usually passed from father to son. But there hadn't been a king up north for a generation now." Hatter sat on the space beside Alice, looking out her gigantic balcony. And for the first time in a long time he just smiled inwardly, so her room _was_ a lot bigger than his.

"The only way we can be sure if Joseph is _the Joseph_ is if Mirana confirms it."

"But she can't; the spell won't allow it."

"And you don't remember at all?"

"I never saw Mirana's fiancée back then, she was going to him he never visited here." He took a deep breath and chuckled. "And I'm so mad I barely remember anything before Horovendush day."

"Does any one do…?"

"I'm not supposed to share any of this with anyone." He interrupted, making Alice nod and turn her eyes down, amazed to find this little bit of information. "I share it with you because… Well you are the queen's friend, I doubt she'll mind. But don't tell anything unless she asks because then I'll be in big trouble and she can get very angry at me…"

"Hatter."

"Sorry… I'm fine." He fixed his hat and smiled. "I'm supposed to tell this to the Queen, what should I do?"

"Tell her what you heard, and egg for her reaction."

"Oh dearest Alice, an egg is something birds hatch." He said as sweetly as possible, becoming away that he might have to teach her a lot more than he thought.

"See her reaction I mean, and if she is happy then it was what she wanted."

"And if it snows it just isn't right, right?"

"Hopefully."

"What are you two children talking about?" Asked said person in question, entering the room… More like gliding towards them. Mirana was smiling brightly at them, just like the sun outside smiled down at the plants that so much needed it. Hatter turned to Alice, who encouraged him to tell his finding to the Queen, fidgeting with this hat for a while and then swallowing hard, Hatter smiled and looked up at the Queen…

"Mirana, I have something very important to tell you." And he retold the tea experience with Groves. Hatter watched the array of emotions going through the Queen's face; from utter attention, to utter excitement, to utter shock… And Hatter stopped talking, turning slightly to Alice who did an _I-don't- know-expression_ with both hands. Hatter turned back to the Queen and smiled…

"Groves _is_ Joseph?"

"Wasn't that what you wanted? I found your groom-to-be." Said Hatter, a little curious and frowning about the disappointment in her tone. The Queen smiled at him, and to both of the by-standers surprise, both her hands fell down to her sides, head turning away. "Majesty?"

She shook her head unable to answer his call, and then turned and left.

"Alright, that was weir."

"I expected her to be joyous." Said Alice softly, turning to sit at the edge of her large bed. Hatter was quickly by her, offering his arm so she could lean. Because of the injury in her leg she had barely left the room in the two days she'd been in Underland and she was getting bored. Having Hatter visit and tell her the happenings of the castle were all the joy she had. Hatter knew because she'd told him. She held tightly onto him, and Hatter secured her arm with his free hand. "Proves that you are right, there is something fishy going on."

"The serum was either ineffective or he had something up his sleeve."

"The second probably: but why would he say then that he loves Mirana?"

"Oh, he loves her. Groves looked at me with the eyes of a man in love. I know that look." They moved slowly to the balcony, where a bigger breath taking view awaited them. Hatter wasn't even bothered by the grand view, just allowed Alice to rest against the railing, where she now held her weight onto. "Well I ran out of ideas, I can't think straight." He announced, as if nobody knew, and cleared his throat.

"Perhaps some tea will help."

"We just had it love." And then they realized how close they were to one another. His arm had snaked around her waist and was holding her tight to his side, while both of her hands rested on the railing. Alice herself was leaned onto his chest, starting a hug. "Would you… mind terribly if I…?" And his head tipped slightly forward, Alice looked up at him and there was a little smile playing on her lips…

"Hatta!" Called Mally, from below, where everybody was apparently sharing a game of tag. "Come play and bring lovely Alice! She can be _it_!" Hatter growled something in Outlandish and then turned to the cat with a smile.

"Of course that is if you two are not too busy…" Said Chess, appearing between them, separating them widely, Alice smiled at the purple cat and while smiling the cat vanished.

"Would you like to go down to the gardens?" Asked the Hatter defeated.

"That would be lovely." She said, leaning up to kiss his lips softly. "Would you help me down the stairs?"

"It would be an honor, Lady Alice."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

It took longer than usual for Alice and Hatter to find the gardens, and by the time they were there Alice was exhausted. The twins let out a cry of joy as Alice was helped down to a comfy seat. The tea table was set at the other side of the garden totally ignored, and Thackery and Mally were running around each other still playing tag. The twins flanked Alice, each taking a hand ("Now be careful with that injured limb TweedleDum.") and smiled as the Hatter was tagged and he ran after Mally and Thackery, soon joined by Chess. The twins were called and after excusing themselves quickly hurried after the running troupe. Alice watched, smiling all the while, as Hatter picked Mally up and they escaped tag from Hare, who jumped over one of the twins, and then the twin was lucky enough to tag the cat.

At the very end the entire troop of pets landed over Tarrant tickling him. Who would have thought the Hatter was so ticklish? Suddenly the Bandersnatch jumped into the clearing, and growling a whine looked over the situation, saw Alice and was running towards her… Hatter moved without thinking and grabbed the broken chair it usually carried, pulling it back.

"No you don't! She'd injured." The Bander, that didn't really understood why it was being pulled back, just struggled with Hatter and growling loudly towards the man shook, realized he wasn't letting go… and started running. A scream left Hatter and he was suddenly on the ground been dragged by the large animal.

He should have thought that something like this would happen. Behind him, in the gardens he could hear Alice and the animals calling for him or help, everything was meshed together and as he was dragged by the beast, while asking it as politely as possible for it to stop, Hatter realized he was in for big trouble. Suddenly he was dropping down a bridge and towards a muddy bank… All the while screaming: _Stupid Beast_!

The bank turned out to be a deep pond and the water within said pond was cold because of the falling snow. Tarrant's whole body stood in attention, because it wanted o know what had happened and how he'd gotten into this, and he finally released the Bander's chain. In such a state of shock his body was in, while mind wondered when he'll stop having hypothermic episodes, that it curled just like a baby would within its mother's womb and Hatter forgot to breath. Darkness claimed him.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Hatter's next conscious thought was that he was resting over a very cold floor. And after wards that he was totally drenched. But why would he be on his room's floor, wet and dirty and cold? It made no sense, even from him, and he was quite mad. A growled snore made his head turn slightly to his right and then freeze; there was the Bandersnatch sleeping soundly as outside the sound of rain plit-platered against the roof over his cold head. Hatter pulled away as possible from the Bander, remembering how it had dove down a bridge and into frigid waters dragging him along, and feeling a little threatened by it's proximity. He looked around himself, his coat was dropped over the nearest chair, his hat right on top of that (thanks heavens) and over writing desk a quill, paper and ink.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" He mused, getting up to inspect the items. It was a lovely desk, polished to perfection and kept in perfection even when in such terrible place. Tarrant cleaned his hands over the wet muddy clothes and touched the bottle of ink. A neat _J_ was encrypted onto its surface, and the quill he now saw was a feather of the JubJub bird.

"I see you are awake." The voice made the Hatter gasp and turn sharply on his heels and there stood the man he'd given a scone a few days back, smiling and looking glad. "I am happy to see you are fine. I already send for a carriage to pick you up." That got the Hatter to snarl.

"Horrible contraption from hell."

"Sorry?"

"Nothing, thank you for helping me."

"It was an honor, sir, really. It's not everyday I get visitors." The Bander heard its keeper moving into the house and got up, yawning widely, and moving to be petted. The man did so, pulling a chair from a corner to sit and telling hatter to do the same. "I would offer tea but as you can't see I have too small a house to keep a kettle, let alone a box of tea."

"Believe me good sir there's always space for a kettle and tea."

"What about the cups?"

"They'll have to find their own room, right?" And the Hatter was laughing; the man smiled at Hatter and looked down at the Bander, rubbing particular spot under the chains.

"I'm sorry about the Bander dragging you. I have been scolded by the Queen as it was."

"It wasn't your fault. And I would do anything for Alice: even almost suffering hypothermia again." Another laugh and then they sat in a quiet uncomfortable silence.

"I have some soup, while you wait." And the man pulled out a pot from over the fire, quickly serving a metal cup with a spoon of rich looking food. It smelled heavenly and as he handed it to Hatter he couldn't help but to see his hands again, and wonder where he'd seen them before. The man hurried to put his writing items away, as Hatter looked around the small house. There where clothes, drab little items, and then the desk. The pot simmered quietly over the fire and for some reason the man seemed comfortable here.

"Do you live here?"

"Sometimes. I have a cottage outside, but Bander doesn't like to be alone for too long. I wanted to move you to far better accommodations but Bander wouldn't allow it. I think he wanted to take care of you himself."

That would explain him lying on the ground. "I see." Hatter sipped his soup and the rich texture of the brew made his eyes roll. "This is amazingly good. And I have tasted good."

"Thank you."

"So how long have you served the queen?"

"For a couple of years now."

"Enjoy your work?"

"Do you enjoy yours?"

"Heavens yes. I love hats."

"I like the Bander, and Marmoreal. I do enjoy my job."

"What's so amazing about Marmoreal? There are far more spacious places to let the Bander free…"

"There's no place like Marmoreal." He said adamantly, looking at Hatter with very serious eyes. Hatter could see some the colors shifting in there, and found himself wondering if that was the way his own eyes changed. The man just turned, Bandersnatch nudging his leg, and took a deep breath.

"I happen to enjoy Marmoreal too. Although is not my set home."

"Mine either."

"I heard once that home is where the heart is, could it be that the reason why you defend Marmoreal so adamantly?" Asked the Hatter, out of nothing smiling. "Where do you hail from?"

"North."

"And your name is Joseph, isn't?"

Everything made sense now.


	17. Chapter 17

**Of Mad Hatter and Truth Serums**

Really I'll try to keep this simple: saw the movie loved them, wept because they are not mine.

Again is raining. Isn't that cute?! Here I am having Venti… (looks at paper cup, sips it, can't tell what it is) something and enjoying every moment of it.

Love reviews, drop by I heard they are giving out cookies and tea.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Hatter had seen those tense shoulders before, although slightly slimmer and dressed in white. It made sense now.

The papers used for Alice's letter where the same as the ones the man had hidden, the ink and quill could only have come from someone who had ownership of the JubJub bird before the Red Queen took over Underland, the fine calligraphy a thing of years of study with the best teachers and craftsmen. The name from north and this man was cursed as well; he couldn't answer a simple question as what his real name was.

"You _are_ Joseph, aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You've being naughty you know? Avoiding tea like that. But if you don't tell I will and beside you saved me life. Now come along now we must just get to tea." The Hatter slid the door open and quickly regret it, the wind outside was cold!

"I cannot go."

"Why not? Bander's asleep, the house is fine and if I'm not mistaken I can hear the sound of carriages."

"I can't go."

"Let me guess; you're shy?"

"No."

"Then why?" The man stood silent and hatter turned to him. "The spell won't let you."

"The spell is very clear; I can only near Mirana after she has been fooled by the wrong Joseph, so she can see the ignorance of her ways."

"Now someone will have to sit down and tell me who and why and what's this spell about!"

"Hatter!?" Asked Alice's sweet voice, making the one called burst out the door. The carriage had arrived as they had their small chat and Alice was sitting inside, looking out the open door. Upon seeing him a smile broke her worried face. "Oh thank God! Come here!" She didn't ask, but ordered. And unwilling to make his lady wait, Hatter hurried to the woman with open arms. They held each other for a second before Alice slapped the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Don't you ever do that again! Understood! You had me worried to death!"

"I was only trying to keep you from harm." Tha Bander hurried after the man, pushing him out of the way so Alice could pet him, and she did absentmindedly, still staring at Hatter. "Besides it lead to something good."

"What do you mean?"

"Alice, meet _the_ Joseph." Hatter turned, to reveal a tall handsome blonde and blue eyed man. What made Hatter jump back and against the carriage: he didn't remember him looking this handsome inside the house! And here he was in muddy garbs while his Alice would probably swoon for someone like this! Alice greeted the stranger and the man kissed her extended hand.

"An honor to meet Underland's champion finally, me lady."

Alice didn't answer, but smiled at the man. Hatter suddenly stepped forth and separated their hands, smiling sarcastically. "As much as I would like to stay I am very much needed at the palace," then he made sure Alice was properly sitting and got in the cart himself. "Good day!" And he slammed his fist twice so the driver would go on. The cart started and Hatter let out a little cry. "Oh! I forgot I hate these things."

"Hatter what is the matter!"

"He was looking at you funny, didn't you notice?"

"No. He was only greeting me. That was very rude of you, you know?"

"Sinse when have I cared about that kind of stuff? Since when have you?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Me! Ha!" He said in a loud voice, making her smile. "I was absolutely incandescently jealous!" Alice let out a laugh and leaned forward to grasp his coat with a hand… and pulling him to her kissed his lips. He was surprised and at first couldn't respond, but soon his hands held onto her elbows and he deepened the kiss considerably. Until they were forced away from each other to breath deeply.

"Do you still doubt me?" She asked softly, hand still holding his coat.

"I don't doubt you! I never doubted you! I doubt him and the rest of the male world out there! I don't want anyone even looking at you!"

"Hatter, he's Mirana's Fiancée."

"So? He stared at you."

Silence, suddenly Alice starts laughing.

"I never imagined you were the jealous and possessive kind." He growled turned away from her in anger.

"I hope he marries the queen soon, I don't like the way he looked at you." More laughter from Alice followed.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Drawing the boxes from the Royal Archives, with the Queen's permission of course, Hatter quickly moved to the large table where Alice sat. He dropped the box there, and returned to grab the other one. Alice frowned and looked up at the Hatter who was returning with the second box.

"I thought we were looking at birth certificates."

"We are. These are all the birth certificates of humans in Underland." He flipped the top of the first box open while Alice just stared at him. She seemed struck dumb for a moment, her muchness lacking for a second there… "There aren't many humans around, or have you seen a crowd like back at London?"

"You're right, but I thought…"

"Our worlds are not the same, Alice, here we humans (or what appear human) are very rare." He let out a good laugh and sat beside Alice, pulling the box closer. "Here we are. Clan of North." Alice looked at the folder he held, the label read of course _Land of North_, and he flipped it open. "He started moving the pages, reading name after name… Most of the papers had another page attached and Alice halted Hatter's quick movements to look at the second page. _Diseased_. Hatter didn't say a thing, but shared her moment of mourning.

This world, with all its wonders and richness was utterly devastated. It was a miracle it's inhabitants were as crazy as they were. If it were London, or any other country, everybody would be even crazier. "Everybody in that land, at least male, is named Joseph."

"Was Groves born in the clan of north?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Why don't you search the _Marmoreal_ box, maybe you'll find something there."

Alice agreed as he Hatter kept searching, and got up. The second box was as big as the first but stuffed with more documents. There, once flipped the top, she read the flaps. And two names catch her attention; _Hightopp Clan_ and_ Marmoreal_. And the first got her attention because it was wrapped all over with a black ribbon. Pulling the _Marmoreal_ file out, and it was rather heavy, she sat back down.

The first certificate she found was Tarrant's. "Hey," he said suddenly, smiling. "I haven't seen that in a while." Alice picked it up and started reading.

"_Mother: Ilana Hightopp, Father: Terrance Hightopp_. Sais here you were born with blue eyes."

"Ah, yes, doctor was colorblind." He said, obviously pointing at his green eyes. Alice laughed. "The last time I saw this particular paper I was having tea and Mirana brought it over. She had wanted me to keep it for you see I am the last remaining Hightopp. But I'm good with cloth and needle, not paper."

"So she placed it in _Marmoreal_."

"Yes. I belong here, more than on that devastated clearing."

"What about your house? You told me you had one, right?"

"Of course, but since you live here… Well…" Alice smiled and dare steal a kiss from his lips smiling as she pulled back. "Now how am I suppose to find that certificate when I want to … Do you mind…?"

"Hatter!" Called Thackery suddenly jumping over the table. "Come hurry, quickly, follow now!" His voice elongated the 'o' within _now_ as he tried to pull his ears off. "You must come and stop this!"

Didn't the Hare knew how to knock? "What's wrong now, Hare?"

"It's that guard you interviewed! He's proposing to the Queen!"

"What?" Hatter got up, frowning. He remembered telling the man he could still talk and go near the Queen, but not proposing… Although now that he thought about it…

"Go, quickly!" Said Alice, trying to get up on her own. Hatter hurried over the table, down the chairs and out the door… Only to return and look at the Hare.

"Keep an eye on Alice I'll be right back!" And he bolted. As he ran through the tall hallways of marmoreal Hatter felt the blood running through his veins infused with adrenaline. Mirana surely wouldn't be as fool as to accept the man, right? She's been through so much to find the love of her life, made him do so many foolish things for this silly mission and now out of nowhere a man whose answers and real identity were a sham, at least for Tarrant, was proposing to her. Soon enough the Hatter turned on a corner, cut through the gardens and entered the large hall that lead to the throne. "Wait!" He could see Groves kneeling before the Queen, who held a hand to her chest while the other one the man held it between clasped hands. "What are you doing?" Asked the Hatter interrupting what would have being otherwise a perfectly romantic scene.

"Can't you tell?" Said Grove, eyes glinting with a hidden smile. "I'm proposing."

"Majesty." Here Tarrant took a second to compose himself, gulping down several deep breaths. But before he could continue the Bandersnatch made a rather astonishing appearance when it broke down the fountain and ran past the three of them, caretaker running closely after it… Until it reached the particular scene. He stopped, staring at Mirana and frowning slightly. Hatter whined as the Bander rounded him and licked his hand and as much work as it took he ignored the beast looking up.

"Mirana…"

"Joseph…"

"How dare you talk to her majesty so familiarity?! Kneel and show your respect you low life!" Said Groves, offended by the very word the man had uttered. The lieutenant got up and unsheathed his sword, pointing at the caretaker who was too busy staring at the queen. "Kneel I say!"

"Put that away, lieutenant and kneel yourself." Said a voice from behind the hatter, and when they turned they saw Alice, helped by Hare and chess, the last one carrying a rolled up document. "You shouldn't talk like that to someone as important as this gentleman." Hatter walked to Alice and helped her stand up straight.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly, gaining a smile and nod.

"Perfectly." She then turned to Mirana and smiled. "Mirana of Crims; I hereby present you your fiancé Joseph Dvuel of North." And extending her hand Alice pointed at the Caretaker.

"What?"

"During the Horovendush day, Groves did loose his bride to be; Tollip Hightopp murdered by the Jabberwocky. But Joseph Duvel, King of North was also expecting the White Queen to reach his castle. When he heard what had happened on her way he set out to find Mirana. Instead what he found near the Tugley woods was the procession of the Red Queen moving victoriously towards Salazar Grum; King Joseph was captured and he was cursed by the Red Queen; _you'll remain a lowly servant until Mirana sees the errors of her ways_. Was that the curse?" He asked of the two of them, while Groves just stared at Alice, angry.

"But Mirana has never made an error on her ways." Said the caretaker sadly.

"I have. I must have, at least once."

"I have been living in the hut behind the castle, watching you're every step Mirana. You never made a mistake." He said softly, smiling at her. Tarrant saw Mirana's eyes filling with tears.

"How do you know this?" Asked the Hatter, turning to Alice surprised; and here he had hoped to crack this whole case open.

"There was much more than birth certificates in those boxes when you ran off. There were also immigrations papers, diaries and a peculiar set of letters addressed but unopened. I never thought you guys kept such records.

"Marmoreal is very actively keeping records, love," Said Chess, appearing around Alice's neck. "As we speak it continues to keep records."

"And you found this so quickly?'

"Chess was also looking as it seems, right Chess?"

"Only joining a good cause."

"Well congratulations, Chess, you've done the good deed of the day." Said Tarrant, slightly annoyed.

"Good, but what now?" Said Alice, turning to look at the three before them. "There must be a way of helping them."

"It looks that until Mirana doesn't make a mistake as ruler the two lovers won't be together." Said Chess, flying away from Alice, head turning as his body vanished.

"No, it means that Mirana has to take a good look through the looking glass." Said the Hatter absentmindedly, eyes lost into serene blue. He then turned to Alice who was frowning slightly, not really understanding. "Don't we all have done this at some particular moment?"

"Wow, Tarrant that's so profound of you." Said the cat, smile playing on its lips.

"Mirana! You are wrong!"

"How dare you…!"

"You are wrong, Majesty! Both of you!" Hatter allowed Alice to stand on her own, and moved closer to the Queen, taking both hands while smiling. "You don't need a truth serum to know the intentions of the people around you, you are queen to Underland and all is connected to you. And your good friends will stand by your decision, and all must abide it." Hatter then turned to the caretaker. "And you shouldn't fear a curse. The person you love beckons, go to her."

"I can't. The spell won't let me any near her…"

"If it were because of curses, the curse of Otherland would not have allowed Alice to be here. And I would have being miserable for the rest of my days." Hatter turned to Alice, who was smiling. "But here she is. In all her glorious beauty even burned and teary…" Hatter extended his hand to Alice, who without thinking of her injuries just moved to take it, and Hatter kissed the top of her head. "Come to Mirana, so you can become the King she so much needs."

The caretaker stood there, looking slowly from the Hatter to Queen. Mirana's cheeks were stained with tears and more were on their way. Light fell over them and soon her mouth opened a little. "Please. Please come."

In two long strides the man was hugging the Queen to his chest, kissing the top of her head as light fell over them both… A heat wave emerged from them both as the curse broke and the Mirana wrapped tightly around him, crying in happiness for her fiancée's return. Instead of the rags he was wearing, as light cleared, his clothing was different. Much more different. He wore a long sleeve shirt, a dark coat and pants, and although lacking a crown, his clothing fitted a king. He kissed Mirana's lips and held her face with both large hands.

"A Queen shouldn't' beg." They kissed again and celebration started, in this small garden with kisses for the sake of kisses.

"Well, we shall make you a hat. We can't have the future king lacking right?" Said the Hatter, suddenly, happy that the whole thing was behind them already. "But what about tea before that?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Of Mad Hatter and Truth Serums**

Really I'll try to keep this simple: saw the movie loved them, wept because they are not mine.

Ahh so we come to story's end and hopefully everything has wrapped up accordingly. I want to take this moment to thank all of my avid readers, and to dedicate this particular chapter (and the rest of the story) to my reviewers! In specialty to Anastasia Snape (boy do I like that nickname) and to MsLanna (thanks for great advice). Yay! You guys kept me motivated and thanks to you guys I got to the ending. But if I were you I would keep a sharp look out (to myself? Eh?) for I will be posting a few snippets that go after this story.

Love reviews, drop by I heard they are giving out cookies and tea.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Things progressed in the halls of Marmoreal so fast none was sure of how it happened.

The snow, although still in piles, had stopped falling and was now slowly melting. There was no need for sadness; everybody was happy; even Lieutenant Groves who although in love with the Queen wanted her happiness. After the ruined proposal and the celebratory three hour long party (that seemed way too short in Hatter's view) things grew rather hasty. Thackery was asked to create the grandest most delicious banquet Marmoreal had ever seen, Mally to create the most gorgeous invitations with the best of materials, Nivens was in charge of the arrangements of the over thousand guest, and Hatter was asked to hat the entire court, including Alice, Joseph (the fiancée and the lieutenant), and then some more. Alice herself was very surprised when asked to be Maid of Honor; what created another running spree for the need of a gorgeous new dress. And hat.

"Since I will be making your hat, me lady," Had said Tarrant, eyes glimmering (finally his secret wish of making a hat for the Alice coming true) "I shall have to measure your head and hair and ears and all I can to give me any good references." And he measure everything from the neck up with kissed, and by the time he was kissing the top of her head Tarrant had a very good idea of what to make for her. Something silky, and soft, and blue…

Tarrant knew, as he watched everything come together that his own wedding wouldn't be as lavishing.

There would probably be fewer seats in the guest list, there would probably not have a huge banquet, or expensive wine; he barely had enough to buy good tea, and it was usually given to him by the Queen… But it would be a lovely day, and the silk would probably look a whole lot better on Alice than in ribbons around silly flowers or favors.

Tarrant was finished a rather large hat, for Lord Velior holder of the keys to Marmoreal, when a sudden thought attacked him; he would have to hold back in the hats for a good reason.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Alice, have you seen Tarrant, darling?" Asked the Queen in her sweetest voice, of course not wishing to worry the woman, but Alice frowned, looking up from her book to frown at the Queen.

"No. He was making hats for your wedding, isn't' he at his work room?"

"Well… No." Alice rose after the honest reply and worriedly put on her warm shoes that did wonders to her hurt foot, and walked towards the Queen.

"That's odd, he said he'll be there until brilling." So they set out to search out the Hatter, and for three hours they wondered through beautiful Marmoreal, asking every maid, pet and plant they could find. Alice was growing more and more worried; it was so rare for Hatter to walk about without her noticing, mainly because he was always telling her where he was at, or where he was going. Sometimes he even asked permission… But that was an entire different matter. Alice was certain Marmoreal had no end, because at the end of the evening, when the stars were shinning and the moon was starting to rise pale and gorgeous on the horizon there was no sign of Hatter, and no end to the hallway they were currently walking. Mirana herself seemed worried, but smiled at Alice each time to look at the other, trying to ease away the worry. "Where could he be?"

The calls from a guard catch their attention and soon Bayard was running towards them. "He's been found in the Tugley Woods, exhausted. A carriage was called and it's already at the gates."

"At Tugley Woods?" Asked Alice as the two woman set out running towards the gates, Alice a little lost, had to rely of Mirana's directions and soon they were crossing a yard that lead directly to the front gates. From their place across the yard they could see a guard trying to help Tarrant out of the carriage, but the Hatter just held his hat to his chest and refused the man's help (probably excusing himself) and set firm foot on the ground. "Hatter!"

"Alice, love, what are you doing running about? That foot needs some rest you know that love." He said casually, as if nothing had happened, and put on his hat.

"Where have you been?"

"Oh, just taking a small stroll."

"Quite a stroll, my friend." Said the queen with a smile. "All the way to Tugley Woods."

"Actually I made it all the way to the Hightopp Clearing, I had some business to conduct there. " The two women stared at him, Mirana holding a hand to her lips. "Is it me or something smells good?"

"Hatter, you're hurt!" Said Alice, pointing at his hand, where there was some dirt and blood covered with the usual long strand of cloth he carried about. She reached to take it, but hatter just hid it, waving his other hand.

"Nothing to worry love. Now who will join me in the search for some food?" And he was walking, rather quickly away. Alice continued to look at the back of the man she loved while Bayard and the Queen just turned to look at each other. Hatter never left Alice behind he would usually just offer his arm to both women and escort them to the dinning room.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Washing up rather quickly, Tarrant un-wrapped his hand and hissed when water touched his hand. The cut there was still bleeding and angry, and deep. He would have to ask Mirana to heal it properly before he continued working with his hats.

"Hatter?" It was Alice the sly thing had entered his room without knocking and was currently searching about. "Hatter, I know you are here."

"Indeed I am love." He said quickly, sliding the bloody cloth into the sink just in time before Alice appeared behind him. Tarrant looked at her through the mirror and nervously tried to hide his wound. But Alice moved quickly and dipping her own hands under the cold bloody water and took his. "It's nothing, really love."

"You call this nothing? It's a miracle half your hand's still attached!" She worked quickly, cleaning mud and dirt and everything from his hand as Tarrant winced and watched. Even in this moment of worry her muchness never left her, ti was amazing to watch. "Really what were you doing? This is very serious Tarrant. I think you should let Mirana heal you."

"Yes, yes I was thinking the same, Alice darling, but for now some bandages would be very good."

She searched about, and opened several drawers finding nothing but thread, thimbles, needles and buttons. Alice laughed, not surprised and found a thick piece of cloth. "I hope you were holding onto this for some particular reason." She said, unrolling the piece of cloth to quickly cover his wound. "Honestly, my love, where were you and what where you doing out there? This looks angry enough to bite!" But Hatter just looked at her, eyes warm and changing to calming blue.

"What did you call me?" Alice though for a moment, frowning slightly.

"_My love_." She said and afterwards smiled, shrugging slightly.

"I love you." It was more than implied every day, every moment. His mere thoughts fixed by the mere constancy of her presence. He was whole, more so than before the Horovendush day, by just having her stand here. His mind was clearer now than ever and he understood the meaning of life, of wishing to keep living and just being here with her. "I do, do love you Alice."

"I know."

"No, no you don't." He looked down at his hand, that weren't yet bandaged and saw his injury. "I had to put my past to rest before everything was done and I wanted to wait for after dinner…" Alice frowned slightly and Hatter smiled at him. There were tears on his eyes, bothersome things, and he lifted his hat and then offered it to her. "Reach inside." She did, a little confused and fished out the object he wanted her to find there.

A velvet box.

"It was my mothers. Suppose to pass to Nenie when she came of age. I had to fight a nasty log that got on the way and several glass windows but I got it." Alice opened the box and found a locket, oddly enough, in the shape of a hat. She let out a laugh and curious opened it. There was a picture of two strangers inside, and Alice just knew these were his parents. "The portraits you can take out and replace with whatever you wish. But I want you to have it."

"You went all the way, to Tugley Wood, to get me this?" The memorial of his sadness was a dusty, smoky, ruined village in the middle of a gorgeous forest and he'd broken with the chains of pain to search about and get her this. Tarrant nodded, smiling.

"Do you like it?"

Tears made their way to her eyes and Alice just tried to keep them back. "I love it." Her voice cracked and she held back a sob. "I really do."

"Oh, no Alice! I didn't mean for you to cry. I wanted to make you a meaningful gift, not to make you cry!" She sniffled and held both hands up to stop him.

"These are happy tears, Tarrant."

"Then you'll just have to show me when you shed happy and unhappy tears because I can't tell the difference, Alice darling." He was about tot urn away, deliriously confused, when Alice pulled him back and kissed him soundly on the lips. Tarrant was surprised for a bit and didn't answer, but then she came closer, hugging his middle, and Hatter couldn't help himself; he wrapped around gorgeous Alice and returned the kiss full force, actually deepening it. Alice's hand moved up, to frame his shoulders, and pull him even closer than before. Hatter's own hands found the back of her head and kept her locked against him, the other holding the small of her back, and lacking oxygen within his brain he marveled at how small the small of her back was. Perfectly small, amazingly small, right so small…

"Ahem!" Both Tarrant and Alice pulled away, only their lips, to turn and see Nivens staring at them with a slight sheepish stare and a small smile playing on his lips. "Dinner's about to be serve and the queen requests both your presences on the dinning hall."

"Thank you Nivens." Said Alice, blushing as the Hatter grimaced. How come every time he felt this close to Alice someone came and ruined things? "We'll be right down."

"Actually ma'am I am to escort both of you. Everybody is waiting."

"Right," She said, was that disappointment in her voice? "Well, Hatter."

"After you, my lady."

"Maybe, we should, erh finish bandaging that injury?"

"Oh, yes, yes certainly." And she took the thick cloth that had fallen to the ground and finished the work she'd started. "There' all finished. Let's go for dinner then."

"Yes, yes." He repeated, as the rabbit waited impatiently. Alice smiled and turned to walk away and Hatter just followed, smiling… Until his eyes set on Alice's back and he saw he'd stained her perfectly blue dress with his blood. He groaned and making everybody turn, seek one of his drawers to pull a shawl around her back. "Not to worry you, darling, but I had messed this lovely dress up. If you give me a second I might come up with something to repair it." And while she tried to look at the damage he hurried to the nearest closet.

When Alice and Hatter arrived fifteen minutes late, and without a white rabbit (that had fainted while waiting) Alice had never looked better.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Alice I'm nervous. What if it starts raining?"

"It won't rain now relax."

"I can't I'm about to marry the love of my life! Isn't that exciting?"

"Yes, Mirana, but you must be calm. It might rain if you continue to feel so."

"Right, right. Maybe some tea will help."

"I wouldn't recommend it, what if you need to use the loo during the ceremony?"

"Yes, good point. A calming draught then. Oh! I hit the chandelier, is my hair alright? Am I bleeding?"

"Mirana! Enough! You look gorgeous, the day is perfect and you are a wonderfully beautiful bride, so calm down before you make it rain."

Mirana took a deep breath and sat down before her vanity. Only fifteen minutes for the wedding and she was already a nervous wreck. Alice had been with her for the last hour and a half and was assisting with what she could, but Mirana (she had just discovered) was as frantic as ever. Alice remembered her sister's wedding, and Margaret had been so calm during the whole ordeal… But once again Alice was sure Lowell wasn't Margaret's real love. Smiling at the Queen, who was taking deep breaths, Alice neared the woman and gave her a warm hug. Mirana tensed for a split second, a perfect split second, and then relaxed into Alice's arms.

"Alice, you are the best thing that ever happened to Underland, Hatter and me; you are the sister I never had."

"You had a sister."

"Can you call _that_ a sister?"

"I call her a…"

"Majesty, we are re…." Said Nivens suddenly entering the room, pausing to apologize…

"It's alright, Nivens. Come."

"We are ready, your majesty."

"Oh, Alice." Said the Queen turning to the girl, who had released the queen slightly. "It's time."

"No nervousness, we need a sunny day. You may be nervous all night long, but not now."

"Champion Alice I need some of your muchness right now because I feel my legs trembling."

"And you aren't even standing."

Alice helped Mirana to stand, pulled the veil over her head and smiled. "You are beautiful."

"Thank you." Mirana lowered her eyes and a little glint in her maid of honor's neck made her gasp. "What a lovely locket, Alice. I like it."

"Really? It was a gift from Hatter." Mirana smiled, eyes closing and took a deep breath.

"I know things will be only good from now on."

And so Mirana turned to the door, nervous but a happy bride on her date with destiny.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

After many futterwackens, and tea cups, and probably way too many glasses of pirpir ( a delicious fruit from Underland served cold), Alice and Hatter were sitting on the chair overlooking the almost empty gardens. The celebrations had been grand and while Alice laughed remembering Thackery's attempt at the lobster quadrille, Hatter realized that for once his wedding wouldn't be as lavishing. And it was too bad really, Alice deserved such luxuries. Her dress, sadly not one of his creations, was absolutely perfect. But that hat she wore,_ hmmm_, mixed every together.

Her eyes and hair, the color of the dress and her skin. The way she seemed to glow under the moon.

"And then Thackery fell into the punch." More laughter left her, and it was probably not the first time he'd thought so, but this woman was perfect. Inside the guards were saying something, and Tarrant turned, Alice stood to look into the grand hall…

"Looks like Queen and King are retiring for the evening." He commented able to see Mirana and Joseph slowly walking out of the hall and into the shadows that lead to their wedding chambers… The farthest they could spend their little honeymoon the better. Hatter stood as well, and Alice yawned. "And perhaps we should retire as well."

Alice nodded, attempting to cover her mouth, and once finished, smiled. "Yeah."

"Would you then allow me to escort you to your room, me lady?'

"It would be an honor, Master Hightopp." She was tipsy (the pirpir had that effect) but slowly she managed to walk towards him, and grabbed his arm with both hands.

Very little people were around the hall, some still dancing slowly, other finishing the food there was about. Some guards were carrying Tackery and Mally to their respective rooms, and the white rabbit was on the door saying goodbye to the guest. He waved at them, looking very tired, but finishing his work decently. Alice leaned her head over Tarrant's shoulder and he smiled.

"One of these days, love. We'll be leaving our wedding as well."

"To a forever of us, right?"

And how right she was.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Author's notes: *Author is struck dumb by ending* check out the word count! I'm so proud of meself! I don't' know about you guys but this sort of calls for a second part, doesn't it? And I usually don't do second parts… *thinks about it* We'll see. I recently read that reviews were like catnip for authors and how true. *Hinthint*


End file.
